Immature
by FlowerPot21
Summary: Ashley Austin Black returns and once again crosses paths with Benson...a health crisis strikes Olivia. EO, EK freindship, OK freindship finally, JC. Next in Series: Blood Deep
1. Chapter 1

Immature

Prologue

**Outside Tanny Grey's Apartment**

**Stakeout, NoHo**

**12:18 AM Thursday**

Olivia sighed and popped a Motrin before taking a sip of water. She was bundled into her jacket to fight off the biting cold in the car. It was twenty three degrees in Manhattan, and it had been like this all week long, and Olivia hated winter. They were staking out a known drug spot for a pedophile on the run. The only person having a good time was Fin because he was used to stakeouts…Long ones.

"Want another granola bar?" Elliot asked.

"Is it chocolate chip?" She asked, almost desperately.

"Yeah," Elliot chuckled as she snatched it from him.

She sighed and closed her eyes as she bit into it. He knew that a chocolate orgasm was coming on and he couldn't help but snicker. It was that time of the month for Olivia, and the last place she wanted to be was on a stakeout with practically debilitating cramps and a chocolate jones. They hadn't been able to spend any time together in three weeks until now when Olivia was menstrual and they were on a stakeout working. Well, at this point, they took what they could get.

"What'd the doctor say about your blood pressure?" Olivia asked as she finished off the last bite of her granola bar.

"You had to go and bring that up," Elliot sighed, knowing that it was bound to come up sooner or later.

"It's relevant," she rationalized. "I don't want my partner to keel over from a heart attack."

"The doctor said that I should just reduce my stress," he explained, scanning their surroundings quickly.

"And?" She asked.

"And that's it," he shrugged. "He's going to prescribe me a medication that I have to pick up in a week."

Snow flurries began to fall softly and Elliot groaned.

"Great, just what we need," he groused.

Olivia rubbed the back of her neck and sighed. She picked up the communicator and tuned in to Munch and Fin's channel.

"Munch, Fin, do you see this guy?" She asked.

"Nope," Fin said. "We're freezing our asses off over here too."

"It's not so bad after a while," Olivia shrugged. "But when I see this guy I want to kick his sorry ass up and down this street because I'm in pain."

"Wait, Liv," Elliot said. "That's him."

They both saw an extremely thin, pale, and scrawny looking man enter the building, wanting to score. The guy's name was Morris Albertson and his girlfriend was Tanny Grey. She always had a party going on in her dump of an apartment.

All of a sudden, people came flooding out of both the front entrance of the building and down the fire escape. Elliot and Olivia got out of their Sedan and they watched people running down the street and screaming.

"What the hell?" Olivia asked. "You think they made us?"

"Nah," Elliot said. "Something's going down up there."

Cragen, Munch and Fin came running up behind them as the headed to the building.

People were still running and there were a couple of stragglers coming out.

Olivia darted up the walkup and she saw her coworkers diffusing the domestic dispute between Morris and Tanny.

"You stupid bastard!" She yelled, brandishing a butcher knife. "I ought to kill you right now! I told you to stay away from here! You're bad luck baby."

"You're a bitch baby!" Morris yelled. "Hey, just put the knife down. Put it down!"

Olivia drew her gun along with Elliot while Munch, Fin, and Cragen moved forward a bit.

"Put the knife down," Cragen instructed firmly. "It's not going to do either of you any good."

It was smoky in the apartment because Tanny found out Morris's little secret: he had child porn in the form of videos and photos hidden in a box, and Tanny almost threw up at them. She may be a dope dealer and cooker, but she'd never hurt children. She was burning the tapes and photographs.

"Are you going to put him in jail?" Tanny asked.

"Yes ma'am," Cragen said reassuringly. "Now, just put the knife down huh? Don't let him bring you down with him."

Tanny huffed a breath and threw down the knife, putting her hands on her hips.

"Take his ass to jail," she said. "And take all this nasty shit out of my apartment. You're a sick man Morris! No wonder you sucked in bed!"

Before he could lunge at her, Cragen grabbed Morris and arrested him.

"Morris Albertson you are under arrest for possession of child pornography, endangerment of a child, and sexual assault of a minor," Cragen listed. "You have the right to remain silent-"

"Yeah, whatever," Morris grumbled as Cragen and two uniforms escorted him out.

Tanny had wild, unruly hair, hot pink fake fingernails, and stretched out skin, like leather, most likely from the drug abuse. She got off lucky today since everyone in her apartment took off.

"Are you going to pick all this shit up lady?" Tanny asked Olivia as she sifted through the remaining boxes.

"Ma'am, why don't you follow this officer out and give him a statement?" Olivia suggested.

"Fine," Tanny huffed and walked out.

Olivia's eyes were bloodshot from the remnants of smoke coming from the small kitchen. Tanny had done a number on most of their evidence, but the other two boxes were enough to put Morris away for a long while. Elliot came up behind her and looked over her shoulder. She felt a flutter in her belly at how close he was, but it passed quickly because they were working.

"Look at this," Olivia said, flipping through the albums. "Some of these pictures are three years old."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" He asked before going into the kitchen of the apartment to look at the charred remains. "Well, Tanny burned most of our evidence, but Novak should be able to work with what we've got."

She nodded and continued flipping through the pictures.

"This was one twisted son of a bitch," she sighed. "These are making me sick."

"Well, no need to put that kind of filth in your head," he sighed. "We got the bastard."

Olivia threw the contents back in the box and allowed CSU to do the dirty work.

Olivia and Elliot walked downstairs together along with a few other uniforms. They figured they'd let narcotics decide what to do with Tanny since she held Morris at bay anyway. They'd put in a good word for her that she cooperated for her sake.

Olivia glanced at her wrist watch.

"It's late," she sighed. "I do believe that was the longest stakeout we've been on in a long time."

Elliot nodded his agreement as they walked to their Sedan. He wanted to go home, shower, and get some sleep. Their clothes smelled like smoke and something a little more caustic, a hint that Tanny was cooking anyway. Kathy had the younger Stabler children for this week, so stakeouts and rollouts were possible. Cragen wanted him to spend more time with his children when he had them, so he didn't work as late as he usually did.

Olivia had observed him with his kids; they were the most beautiful things she's ever seen in her life. His smile came more often, he seemed to forget the horrific things that they saw everyday, and he was the Elliot of old. The Elliot she met all those years ago when he could talk and let himself go.

The rush from the case still had her on high alert, but for the most part, the situation had been diffused, and another pedophile was off the street. The Motrin for her cramps had just started to kick in, and she felt her whole body relax. She could really use some dark chocolate, a glass of wine, and some nice salty peanuts.

"Ten hours on our asses, only to have sit some more tomorrow morning to fill out reports," Elliot groused. "Sometimes, I hate this job."

"Yep, but someone's gotta do it," she reminded him as they got into the car together. "Another dangerous pedophile is off the street…the job isn't looking so bad anymore."

Elliot only grinned at her as he started the car.

**1-6 Precinct**

**SVU Squad Room**

**2:17 AM**

Cragen was in his office making a few late night phone calls to Sing Sing, while his detectives were getting ready to go home. Munch and Fin were swapping files and paperwork to take home, and gauging from how small Munch's stack was, Fin was getting pissed.

"Look man, I ain't doing all your damn paperwork," he huffed. "It's all or nothing Munch. Your skinny lazy ass needs to do some paperwork for a change."

Elliot and Olivia picked up a few stray files themselves, watching the other partners squabbling over who got what. They both wondered whether Munch and Fin's love-hate relationship would ever result in a big blow up. Munch was so anti establishment that he purposefully didn't complete and turn in his paperwork unless _he_ felt like it. They honestly didn't know how Casey put up with him.

Fin on the other hand was all about the establishment just because he didn't want his word to be taken lightly. When Fin spoke, he tended to tell the truth, and it angered him when anyone impugned that quality about him.

"Look John, forget it man," Fin said, putting all the files into his partner's hand. "I tried to help you out."

Munch just shrugged and put on his coat.

Olivia shook her head at the two as they left.

"I don't think those two have gone a day without arguing about something," she mentioned. "Is it just them, or are they just old?"

"They're just old," Elliot chuckled. "But John's got the girl."

She chuckled and bundled up as they went into Cragen's office.

"Good night Captain," Elliot said.

"Good night," he said, standing up. "Get some rest."

Both detectives nodded before heading out.

When they were sure that they were out of earshot, they talked freely about their own plans.

"Want to come over and stay the night?" Olivia asked Elliot as they walked to the car. "I know you don't feel like driving all the way out to Queens."

"Yeah, sure," he nodded. "Hey, c'mere."

He took her hand and gently pulled her to him and planted a soft kiss on her lips. She returned the kiss in kind before they pulled away quickly before some one saw them.

"I haven't been able to do that all day," he whispered.

"I know," she purred. "That felt so good."

"I'm sure it did," Elliot said with a chuckle as he caressed his hand down to her lower back.

Olivia gasped and pulled away gently as they each went to their respective sides of the car and got in, feeling tired and wanting to go to sleep.

**Olivia Benson's Apartment**

**2:55 AM**

Olivia felt her knees getting weak as Elliot kissed her. It was a good thing she had a hold on her kitchen counter to steady herself. He had wrapped his arms around her waist from behind first, then he turned her around slowly and his lips descended on hers. It had been too long since he last kissed this woman, his best friend, his partner, his soul mate.

She whimpered as the kiss became deeper, and she felt tendrils of desire course through her body. He was always able to do that, sometimes without even touching her; sometimes he would look at her and she would melt. She loved the blue in his eyes, how they changed color according to his moods, and how they contrasted so starkly with her own eyes. It was the perfect contrast, and she could look into his eyes and feel safe.

Olivia could feel Elliot's hands on her sides, slowly sneaking to the hem of her tee shirt. She pulled away gently then, sighing and smiling, feeling dizzy and giddy from their kiss. The heaviness of their eyes from exhaustion took over, and she took his hand and led him to her bedroom. The right side of her bed was 'his' side officially. They each had parts of themselves at their respective residences. Olivia had gotten used to doing laundry for four people…helping cleaning a big house. Elliot had gotten used to the way Olivia organized things in her apartment. It pained her to have anything out of place. Even a chair. If he left the dining room table chair out, she'd unconsciously come by and fix it perfectly. He didn't think she was OCD, but she had her moments.

Elliot went into her bathroom to change while she changed in the room. She turned on the lamp and then began to take off the decorative pillows on her bed. She turned down the crisp sheets and then went over to the closed door of her bathroom. She knocked softly.

"El?" She inquired. "Are you decent? I need to brush my teeth."

"Yeah," he said, opening up the door. He was putting his suit into his garment bag and taking out another for the morning. She went over to her sink, picked up her toothbrush, and squeezed some toothpaste onto it.

Elliot couldn't help but look at her legs. Her night shirt stopped at her knees, leaving her calves exposed. Her legs were silky and toned. He'd seen her legs in this capacity before. Actually, this would probably be about the fifth time he's seen her legs because most of the time she wore flannels to bed. He liked the way she rubbed the back of her calf with her foot. It was obviously a habit, since she really didn't realize that she was doing it.

Olivia finished brushing her teeth and she washed out her mouth before she went to get into bed.

He brushed his teeth, with his own toothbrush respectively before he followed suit and climbed into bed with Olivia.

She turned to face him and snuggled closer. He smoothed over her hair, and tangled his fingers in the length of it, noticing that her hair color had returned to it's original deep chestnut color. She usually dyed it, favoring the bright auburn over the dark Eastern European hair she had naturally. Olivia always doubted that her roots were that exotic and regal, but her European features said otherwise.

"I'm just an ordinary Manhattan girl," she had said one time to him.

Elliot kissed her softly and placed his hand on her hip while Olivia burrowed into his broad chest, inhaling his scent. He still smelled like soap and smoke, and it didn't put her off. His hands had slipped under her night shirt and they were caressing over her bare back and her hands roamed his chest.

She loved this man, so why couldn't she say it?

She kissed his shoulder as his hands warmed her back.

Olivia had never been a 'what if?' kind of woman when it came to her relationships at least. But with Elliot, she wondered all the time. What if they didn't work out? What if he falls back in love with Kathy? What if he decides he can't love her? Where would that leave her? She couldn't take such heart break after feeling this way about him for so long. She'd never felt this way about anyone before and she'd found what she'd been looking for.

"That's weird," he said quietly.

"What?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you know who I just thought about?" He asked, amusement in his eyes.

"Who?" She asked, chuckling. "And will I end up kicking you out of my bed for it?"

"Cassidy," he chuckled and she looked at him incredulously.

"Of all people," she giggled and turned over onto her back, giggling. "Why?"

"I don't know," he snorted. "I guess 'cause you two were the youngest."

"Not that young," she said with a smile. "I'm two years behind you and Cassidy was a year behind me. Either way, we were both stupid then. I felt so bad when he left the unit. I treated him so bad, didn't I?"

"No," Elliot assured her. "It wasn't you. He couldn't handle being on the unit, and…he didn't know you. I know you, so I understand why you do the things you do, no matter how rational or irrational it is. But he fell hard for you because you're beautiful, and you have so much depth to you. I'm just the lucky one."

Olivia smiled and hugged him.

"I still feel bad sometimes," she whispered. "I didn't even apologize to him. If I start to become an evil bitch when things go further with us, give me a reality check, okay?"

"Okay," he whispered, kissing her softly. "Why didn't you and Cassidy work out?"

She shrugged.

"We had nothing in common first of all," she began. "And, well, he wasn't the right person for me and I wasn't the right person for him. I'm sure he's married with a couple of kids and a nice house, and I hope he's happy, because I would have made him miserable. Besides, he's not you. None of my previous boyfriends were. Cassidy, Nick, Jeff, Michael, Andy…none of them were you. You give me this…calm that I've never felt before. You're the stability in my life and no one else could offer that."

Elliot held her tighter and sighed. His heart was in the right place to be whatever she wanted him to be to her. He was finally getting over the hurdle of the pain of divorce, and now he felt like he was supposed to be with Olivia for the rest of his life. She has become his world and he couldn't turn away from her, despite trying to. It was too painful to not acknowledge his feelings for her.

He kissed her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She caressed over his cheeks and smiled.

"Elliot," she smiled before they kissed deeply, tongues teasing.

They spent a few minutes kissing lazily, caressing over each other's bodies and cuddling closer together under the covers.

They pulled away and Olivia sighed.

"Goodnight," she said.

"Night Liv," he said and they both fell into a deep sleep.

**1-6 Precinct**

**SVU Squad Room**

**10:30 AM**

It was a bright but cold day, and everyone walking on the street was bundled into their jackets, and some were almost faceless because of the scarves and other head garments around them. Elliot and Olivia were happy to ride in the car on the way to work. The heater was going full blast to make up for the lack of heater function in Olivia's building. Elliot used up most of her hot water when he woke up first to shower, which pissed her off.

They were more than happy to arrive in the toasty precinct.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Munch said by way of greeting, looking at his watch. "A little late aren't you?"

"Uh, look at the schedule," Elliot said. "We really aren't on 'til eleven, but Liv and I are just good people."

Munch went over to the coffee station and Olivia grimaced at Elliot, knowing that they'd have to go out and get their own coffee. They had a quick breakfast at her apartment, but didn't have time to put on coffee.

Olivia sorted out the paperwork that had been dumped on her desk by one of the mail clerks. She hated that they did that when she had an in and out basket in plain sight. Elliot helped her pick out some office supplies for her desk.

"Why do the clerks insist on cluttering up my desk?" She asked, her cheeks burning with irritation.

It pained her to see things out of place and messy.

While she sorted, Elliot picked up a file straight from the top and pushed the other stack aside. They were both still a bit tired, but they had to work, so they would get through it. Casey was due to come in during their lunch hour and inspect the evidence they picked up earlier.

Olivia couldn't get the girl she saw running out of her mind. She looked so familiar and she was afraid that her suspicions were true.

She began to fill out the reports from another case.

"You want some coffee?" Elliot asked, getting up. "We don't have time to go out."

"Sure," she said, looking up at him. "Thanks."

She was still a little sore about the water thing, so he knew he's have to make it up to her somehow.

He put a cup of coffee in front of her and she knew that he was trying to make up for using up all the hot water. He was forgiven.

She grinned gratefully at him before turning her attention back to her paperwork.

Sometimes the job was thankless. It was one of those 'damned if you do, damned if you don't' kind of jobs, when people were always looking for someone to blame or sue for doing too much or not enough. Olivia almost quit, but Cragen had convinced her to stay, telling her that mistakes were inevitable on the job, you just had to get up and dust yourself off.

She survived the famed two year tour, and now she and Elliot were going on their eighth year on SVU. Some days, like today, were bearable. They caught a hump, now he was about to go to jail for life, and no more children would be hurt…at least not by Morris Albertson. There would always be victims, and they had to cope with that before learning to be as objective as possible.

She sipped at her coffee as she crossed her legs under her desk and settled in for a long day.

**12:15 PM**

Casey walked into the squad room with several bags of takeout for lunch. All of the detectives were hungry, and like vultures after a kill, they bum rushed Casey, taking the bags from her and heading upstairs to the boardroom.

"Thanks guys," she panted, out of breath from holding the heavy bags. "You're welcome for lunch."

She followed the detectives and she stumbled upon several boxes confiscated from Albertson's apartment. They smelled smoky and caustic, and she wondered what the hell was going on exactly in that apartment. Either way, she was glad that her burden of proof was met, and it should be an easy conviction.

But at the moment, the detectives were not concerned about that. There was nothing worse than a bunch of hungry detectives and Casey would be lucky to even get a few scraps once they were through. She learned quickly not to get Mexican food, due to the story she heard about Olivia's projectile vomiting.

"Ew," she had said, and Olivia turned a shade of red that wasn't in the color spectrum. "That's so disgusting."

So, she thought twice about buying Mexican food when she wanted some.

"So, I hear this guy is pretty sick," she said as she took off her coat and draped it over one of the many chairs. She yawned, wishing that the day was over already.

"Hell yeah," Olivia said. "I hate to have to go through these again. These are disgusting. I do believe this is the worst guy we've caught in a long while."

All of the detectives sat down, alternately eating lunch and picking through the boxes. Munch passed the cartons to Casey and she fixed her own plate. She hated how they just picked off of each other's plates. It was so disgusting, and she couldn't stand it. She cringed inwardly as Olivia picked off of Fin's plate, nodding in approval of something she hadn't tasted from this particular place. John moved to pick off of hers, and she glared at him.

"Don't even," she growled and he rescinded.

Olivia and Elliot spread out several photo albums and then sorted out the tapes which were dated.

"He certainly was a meticulous little shit, wasn't he?" Fin asked, feeling anger that no one had caught the guy sooner.

"Basically, this guy has no defense," Casey explained. "The best his lawyer can do for him is talk the jury to death."

Olivia picked up an album that was dated 2004-05.

She flipped through that one. There were girls, all young, posing either by themselves or with other girls in poses that they shouldn't even know about. The images made Olivia's stomach turn, and she shook her head. There were some girls as young as about six. Morris liked them very young.

Elliot watched her as she searched through the albums, and he was wondering why she was bothering. For him personally, every picture he saw, he saw his own girls in them, and he didn't want that kind of imagery in his head, more subjects for his rare nightmares.

"Liv, come and eat," Casey said. "We've got this case in the bag."

"I am," she said as she flipped a few more pages. That's when she saw a very familiar face.

Everyone was confused as she took the picture out of the album.

"Olivia, what is it?" Elliot asked, coming over to her.

She held up the picture for him to see. "Who does that look like?"

His eyes widened.

"Dear God," he said in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Immature

Chapter One

**St. Joseph's Transitory Shelter**

**South Manhattan**

**2:15 PM**

It was so cold, and she stayed bundled up in her cot, holding her belongings tightly because she knew that there were thieves lurking around this shelter, but otherwise, they took good care of the people, just not the building. The central heating finally grunted itself out, and the entire shelter was freezing. Volunteers and those staying in bundled up tightly in what they had.

"Last call for lunch," a nun called, and she was feeling extremely hungry, but she didn't want to sacrifice the new warmth that was settling over her body.

Her hunger won out, and she threw the covers off of her and put her tattered bag over her shoulders and walked over to the line. She looked at what they were serving. Broiled chicken, macaroni and cheese, potatoes, and green beans. She knew that the noodles and potatoes were for the carbs, to keep the homeless both warm and energized enough to survive another night on the streets.

This life was terrifying for her, now that her boyfriend was taken away to jail. He promised to take care of her forever.

Ashley Austin Black stood patiently in line, even though her hunger was almost debilitating. The nuns were gracious as they served her two pieces of chicken, some potatoes as she chose, and a healthy serving of green beans. The shelter had run out of dessert, so none of that was offered. Many of the people were upset, but she wasn't, she takes what she could get.

She thanked the nuns and then went to sit at a table alone. She ate ravenously, and she was thankful for the hot meal.

Ashley had been in and out of first the hospital, then her parent's home for several months now. Her mother Rickie was fed up with her, so she cast her to wind, confident that when she got tired enough of not having, she'd return home and act like a civil young lady.

Well, you're gone so I don't have to do what you say, she thought to herself. I can take care of myself. I don't need Morris anymore. I have enough money to get by for a little bit.

She hated being in the hospital. It was so confining, and she didn't need to be there. She didn't like her therapist, and she didn't like the people she was living with, until she met Morris. He was an orderly at the facility, and when their eyes met, she knew that they would be something instantly. Once her parents felt that she was well enough to come home, she kept seeing Morris behind her parent's and her nanny's back.

Eventually, Ashley started running away for two or three days, doing things with Morris. He promised to take her away, but instead he was the one taken and she was sure not to a very pleasant place.

She felt a flutter in her belly and she caressed over it with her hand.

"Don't worry," she whispered to her belly. "I'll take good care of you."

Once she finished with lunch, she got up and threw the paper plate away. She decided that she would go out for a walk to relieve the pain in her feet.

Last night she had gone to Morris and Tanny's apartment. She wanted to talk to him about their child, but Tanny was there, and she didn't want to bring up the issue in front of her that would only bring trouble, but trouble came anyway, and Ashley bolted when Tanny pulled the knife on Morris. What, or rather who, she saw next had to have been a dream.

It was dim in that hallway, but she was pretty sure who she saw. No one had eyes as big, compassionate, and full of familiarity as the woman she called for help all those years ago. Olivia. But the detective hadn't noticed as she ran past her up the walkup.

She remembered wanting to go with her so badly because she was so nice, but she couldn't and Ashley was old enough to understand that. She got over trying to win over her mother's affections a long time ago. She stopped hurting herself when she turned fourteen because it was all moot. No one cared about her.

Morris had been into drugs, but that wasn't her thing. She didn't like it the first time she tried it, but she did like to drink every now and then.

She hadn't been able to since she found out she was pregnant. Seventeen years old and pregnant. She hadn't told anyone about it, and she went into free clinics to get check ups on her baby. Morris didn't even know because he lost interest in her sexually, but he still saw her every now and then.

Ashley sighed as she walked down the street. She didn't plan on going too far, her changing body didn't allow that, but at least the swelling would go down in her feet. She could survive with no one. That's what she'd been doing most of her life.

**Home of Rickie Austin and Jared Black**

**Upper Manhattan**

**3:23 PM**

Olivia knocked on the familiar door and Elliot stood next to her on the porch. He really didn't want to do this, but he always had his partner's back no matter what.

"Déjà vu all over again," he sighed and Olivia nodded her agreement.

They heard the heavy oak door unlock and being pulled open. It was an African American woman of about thirty years old, and she had on a sweater and dark blue jeans.

"How may I help you?" She asked.

"Hello ma'am, I'm Detective Benson, this is my partner Detective Stabler," she introduced. "Are Mr. Black and Ms. Austin home?"

"Uh, yes, they're in the den," the woman explained. "Let me get them for you."

The maid let them in and offered them a seat in the living room, but they declined, wanting to stand.

"Damn, this house still looks the same," Olivia said, looking around. "This is not going to be pleasant."

"Well, pictures of her daughter half naked and posed aren't pleasant either," Elliot quipped. "I'm sure that news will give her a wake up call…again."

"She doesn't give a damn about Ashley," she groused. "No matter what happens to her, but I do. And I'm not getting off of these people's asses until Ashley's safe again."

The detectives heard angry voices coming from down in the den and then angry heel clicks across the hardwood floors. Rickie came around the corner from the kitchen and down the hallway, all defense and anger. Her hair was still neatly cropped, and she dressed more like Stevie Nicks than Olivia could last remember.

"Back to try and take my daughter away again?" She asked angrily in her signature British accent. "It's been six years! What do you want?"

"Ms. Austin, may we please speak to Ashley," Olivia said, feeling more calm than she usually did. "This is very important."

"No, you may not," Rickie said. "Your fixation on my daughter-"

"I'm not the one who's fixated Ms. Austin," Olivia said taking out the pictures of Ashley. "But the guy who took these pictures is."

Rickie took the pictures and she looked through them with horror.

"Oh my God," she gasped. "This is filth!"

"Ms. Austin, where is your daughter?" Elliot asked. "She may need to testify against the man who did this to her."

"Did you catch the bastard?" Rickie asked.

"Yes, ma'am, that's why we need to talk to Ashley," Olivia said, hoping that the parents would cave.

"Um, she's not here," Jared said, putting his arms around his common law wife. "You don't understand. Ashley is out of control. She hasn't been home in weeks."

"And why is that?" Olivia asked. "She's seventeen years old, correct? Why haven't you reported her missing?"

"Because she's a frequent runaway," Rickie cried. "Ever since she was fifteen, she's been running away and coming home off and on like it's a game. We tried putting her in the hospital to get help, but she could only stay a few days each time."

"What the hell is wrong with you people?" Olivia asked, getting frustrated. "Did you ever get Ashley help the first time?"

"We tried," Rickie said indignantly. "But our jobs-"

"Fuck your jobs!" Olivia yelled. "Your only job should have been protecting your daughter and now look what happened!"

"Liv, Liv," Elliot said, holding her elbow.

"I tried," Rickie said in quiet anger. "But she didn't want my help. If she wants to live on the street that is her business, sick or no sick. I'm done. Now leave. Us. Alone."

Olivia leaned in close to Rickie.

"Not until I find Ashley," she said. "No order on a piece of paper is going to stop me this time."

With that, Elliot and Olivia showed themselves out.

"That went well," Elliot quipped and she glared at him.

Olivia climbed in and she rubbed her forehead.

"It's okay Liv," Elliot said. "Rickie and Jared aren't going to do a damn thing because a missing child is bad press for them."

"Where do we even begin to look for her?" Olivia asked.

"Olivia, have you considered that Ashley may not want to be found?" He asked. "Maybe she just wants the attention."

"Elliot, this girl has been through hell," Olivia said. "She has pictures of her half naked, she's out on the street with no resources, her parents have abandoned her, and she's mentally unstable to boot. She wants someone to give a damn about her El, and I do. I can't take losing someone that could have been saved to begin with."

He sighed as he turned on the car.

"Okay, let's go talk to Sister Peg."

**Sister Peg's Mobile Health Station**

**Red Light District**

**4:15 PM**

"Well, well, well," Sister Peg grinned. "Long time no see."

"Hey Sister," Elliot said respectively. "We need to ask you a few questions."

Sister Peg sorted out her baskets of condoms and mini bags of snacks for the working girls along the strip of street that stretched two miles.

"Go ahead," she said. "But make it quick. When you're here, the girls don't come."

"Oh we'll be quick," Olivia said pulling out a picture of Ashley. "Have you seen this girl around here or in any of the shelters?"

Sister Peg took the picture and examined it. She furrowed her eyebrows for a moment, then nodded.

"Yeah," she said. "I mean, she hasn't made her way down here yet, thank God, but I've seen her walking around. I think the last place she was staying was Saint Joseph's Transitory Shelter. It's a little nicer than most, and nuns volunteer there mostly."

Olivia and Elliot bundled into their coats against the wind and the y looked at each other.

"Thanks," Olivia said. "Thank you so much. You stay warm, alright?"

"I always do," Peg said as she continued her work.

**St. Joseph's Transitory Shelter**

**South Manhattan**

**5:00 PM**

"Yes, she's around here somewhere," Sister Harriet chuckled. "She's a real sweet girl, not much trouble. She doesn't ask for much and she's so pretty. You can't miss her."

The sister led them into a room full of cots. "There she is sleeping."

Olivia and Elliot thanked the sister then approached the cot Ashley was sleeping on.

"Ashley?" Olivia inquired quietly, putting a hand to the girl's shoulder.

She woke up slowly, and when her vision focused in on Olivia, she smiled.

"I knew it was a matter of time before you found me," she smiled.

Olivia grinned and stood back as Ashley sat up. She was definitely older; taller, and her face fuller, her hair longer, but she still had a baby face. She wasn't hard to miss at all.

The girl pushed herself up with some difficulty and through the baggy clothes, Olivia could see the huge bump in her belly, and her heart fell, thinking that she had to get Ashley somewhere safer than the shelter.

"Ashley, are you pregnant?" Elliot asked, holding her steady when she began to sway on her feet.

"Yeah," she sighed happily. "I'll finally have someone who loves me."

Olivia sighed and took Ashley's arm gently.

"C'mon," she said softly. "We need to ask you a few questions, okay?"

"You don't have to treat me like I'm stupid," Ashley said indignantly. "I'm not a kid anymore. I'm seventeen, practically an adult."

"But not quite," Elliot said, remembering his own daughter had said the exact same thing to him just a few days ago. "Ashley, you need to go back home to your parents."

"They don't want me anymore," she sighed tearfully. "They never wanted me, and if I go home they'll try and take my baby away from me. I can't let them do that."

She began to sob and Olivia felt her heart wrench at what this girl was going through.

"Okay, well, we'll take you to the station," Olivia said. "And we'll decide what to do from there, okay? C'mon."

**1-6 Precinct**

**SVU Squad Room**

**6:45 PM**

Cragen stared at the young girl through the one way mirror in his office. Ashley was sitting at the table, rubbing to her belly and talking to the life within, obviously happy and in her own little world. He immediately dreaded the hell that he would be in when he called and informed Rickie Austin and Jared Black that their daughter was at the stationhouse.

Olivia told him what Rickie had said before, and he knew that this situation was only going to get uglier once Ashley's parents arrived. He didn't tell them that their daughter was pregnant, they'd have to find out on their own.

Meanwhile, Olivia retrieved some left over lunch and a soda for Ashley when she complained that she was hungry. Elliot was waiting in Cragen's office to watch Olivia interact with Ashley.

"So Ashley," Olivia began as she placed a carton of fried rice and the soda in front of her. "When are you due?"

"In three weeks," she smiled. "The baby's nice and healthy. I've been going to the free reproductive clinics. My parents don't know because they've been gone since this summer and no one in my house knows because I don't want them to. This is my baby, and I'm going to love her and she's going to love me."

Olivia nodded. "It's a girl?"

"Yep," Ashley nodded, beginning to eat the rice. "Mm, this is really good. I've been real hungry lately. I'm lucky I have enough money to buy decent meals. But the shelter has fed me mostly. The nuns know I'm pregnant, so they give me bigger portions."

"Ashley, it would be better if you went home to your parents," Olivia advised. "What are you going to do when you go into labor? Have you thought about where you and your baby are going to stay?"

Ashley put her fork down and sat back in her chair, looking irritated.

"You want to send me back to them again," she growled. "I thought you were my friend, Olivia. You're supposed to help me."

Olivia sighed and leaned in. "Believe me Ashley, I am trying to help you, but you've got another person's life to consider. You have to think about your child, and if it means going back to your parents, then that's what has to happen."

Ashley chuckled bitterly. "You still don't get it, do you?"

Olivia looked away, knowing how stubborn this child was.

"My parents don't give a shit about me!" She yelled. "And if I go back home, I lose everything again. They're going to take my baby away, and then they're going to put me back in the loony bin. I don't want that life anymore. I don't want my baby to be out there. I love my baby, and I'm going to take care of her."

"Okay," Olivia conceded. "What do you do for money?"

"I take pictures," she said, going back to eating. "I knew this guy who said he'd pay me if I took a couple of pictures. He told me that he was a talent scout for a modeling agency."

"How much did he pay you?" Olivia asked.

"The first time, he paid me a hundred," she sighed. "That was when I was sixteen. For my birthday, he took pictures of me and he gave me five hundred dollars. I went back home and my parents found it and took it away. I was so mad."

"I'm sure that was frustrating," Olivia sympathized. "You like living on your own?"

Ashley sipped at her soda before talking. "It's okay," she shrugged. "Some days are better than others, but the money I get helps me. I had a little room, but I couldn't afford it anymore, and money's a little low, so I stay in the shelter. I know I'll make more money. After the baby is born, I'm going to look for a job. I'll probably become a waitress for a while. My friend Melissa Brooks has her own apartment. She said that me and the baby could live with her while I get on my feet."

"Honey, do you plan on going to school? Have you even finished high school?" Olivia asked.

"I will," she said with a smile. "I want to go to college. I want to become a writer. I like to write poetry mostly, but I write some short stories and essays. Sometimes I just spend all day in Central Park writing. Morris says I have great-"

"Morris?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, he was my boyfriend, but I found out that he already had a girlfriend and we broke up," the girl shrugged. "He knows that I'm pregnant. Why did you take Morris away?"

"Ashley, what kind of pictures did Morris take?"

She looked down at her hands. "Well, sometimes, he took pictures of me naked…doing things. But that was just for us. He told me he threw them away."

"He didn't Ashley," Olivia explained. "Morris is a pedophile, sweetheart. He's twenty nine years old, and you were sixteen when he began taking pictures of you."

"We didn't start having sex until my birthday," Ashley defended. "He would never do that."

"We found his albums in his girlfriend's apartment," Olivia explained. "Your pictures…of you naked…they're in there. There are girls in the albums almost half your age."

Ashley sighed and closed her eyes.

"Why did he lie to me?" She asked. "Why does everyone I love lie to me?"

"I don't know," Olivia said. "You may have to testify against him."

Ashley put her hand on her belly and began to cry.

"I needed Morris more than anything," she sniffled. "I feel so stupid."

"No, honey, you're a victim," Olivia explained. "You shouldn't feel stupid. And don't take this out on the child."

"I'm tired," Ashley yawned. "Can I sleep here tonight?"

"I think your parents are coming to get you," Olivia said.

"My parents are out of the country," she growled.

"They're here, I just spoke with them this afternoon," Olivia explained. "My captain called them."

"Trust me, they gave up on me," Ashley chuckled. "They don't care what happens to me anymore. I told them I was never coming home."

Elliot had been watching the interview the whole time, and he felt for the young girl. She had wealthy parents, yet she chose a life on the streets with a child on the way. Ashley was living in a fantasy world. She just wanted someone to help her and love her, and unfortunately, she fell prey to a pedophile and ended up in her current condition.

They had to get her to a safe, stable, warm place and that only place was her parents' home, no matter how emotionally detached they were.

"This kid needs some serious therapy," Cragen commented and Elliot nodded his agreement.

"Her parents made sure to thoroughly screw up her head," Elliot sighed. "She doesn't even realize what she's doing can harm her child. She thinks 'cause she's seventeen, she's got everything figured out."

"Well, it's been over an hour and her parents aren't here yet," Cragen said. "They're probably in the process of getting a mouthpiece."

"Okay, well, I'll get you a blanket and you can sleep on the couch in the loft," Olivia said. "Are you finished?"

"Yes, thank you," Ashley said gratefully. "Thank you for coming back for me."

**8:00 PM**

Ashley was peacefully asleep in the loft, and Olivia came back down to the bullpen. She was emotionally drained, and she knew that they had to put Ashley back in her parents' home. They had no other choice.

"Hey, is she asleep?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah," she sighed. "We're going to have to take her home, El. I mean, there's nothing we can do. She's got a kid on the way, and she's so disturbed that she can't even realize the enormity of having that child."

"I hate to put her back in that house," Cragen said. "In the morning, it's going to be hell with the Blacks."

Olivia sighed and made her way back up the steps.

"I'll stay with her overnight," she said. "She needs to wake up with someone she trusts."

Cragen nodded then turned to Elliot.

"There's nothing more we can do here, so why don't you get some rest?"

"I'll stay here with Liv," Elliot shrugged. "I don't see my kids until next week."

Their Captain nodded then retreated to his office. Elliot walked up to the loft and he found Olivia rubbing her temples on the other small couch which had been donated to the squad. He hated to see her so stressed. He came over and sat down next to her on the couch, feeling the drowsiness in his bones. They both looked over Ashley, whom was sleeping on her back and her hands draped over her belly. Olivia figured that she'd need a clean change of clothes beside the ones she had in her small bag, fresh panties, and a shower.

"I know that they're going to try and take that baby away from her," Olivia whispered. "And the worst part of it is they would be right to, but it would kill Ashley. She's not stable enough to raise a baby, and God knows her parents don't want to be saddled with another kid."

Elliot took his partners hand and squeezed it.

"You can't save everyone Liv," he whispered. "Maybe this battle isn't yours to fight."

"And maybe this battle isn't mine to lose," she said back, looking at him. "Ashley is desperate for someone to help her. I still see that sad little girl, starving for the attention that she needs."

Elliot looked at her and he caressed her cheek.

"Liv, you see yourself in this girl," he said. "That's why you're so drawn to her. You've been to that place where you feel you're not worth anything anymore, but you want someone to tell you that you are."

"I'm not denying that anymore," she said, wiping a tear from her eye. "I know that my mother loved me, but she didn't _want_ me. I understand Ashley's pain and she's not mental. She's yearning for what was supposed to come naturally. She doesn't realize that history will repeat itself if she tries to do this alone."

"What are we going to do?" Elliot asked.

"I have no clue," she said, looking back over at Ashley.

**7:05 AM Friday**

After a night filled with fragmented dreams and short, slightly terrifying nightmares, Olivia finally awakened, and bright sunlight filtering in from the wide windows in the loft caused her to squint. She closed and rubbed her eyes, stretching, feeling another person next to her.

That person was Elliot, whom was still sleeping. He had his arm around her shoulder. She gently got up and looked over to the other couch. Ashley wasn't there and she felt a wave of panic. She gently shook Elliot's arm and he stirred awake.

"El, wake up," she said.

"What?" He asked, running a hand over his face. "What time is it?"

"Ashley took off while we were sleeping," she said, getting up. "Dammit, I should have kept an eye on her."

"It's not your fault Liv," Elliot sighed as he stood up with her.

She sighed, fighting tears and she hugged Elliot.

"God, why can't I let this go?" She asked, frustrated.


	3. Chapter 3

Immature

Chapter Two

**1-6 Precinct**

**SVU Squad Room**

**9:30 AM**

Olivia and Elliot walked into the squad room together after going to her place to shower and change clothes. It had been a restless two days, but Olivia was determined to work through that exhaustion and deal with the aftermath of this situation. Ashley was out roaming the city at nine months pregnant, and even though she was due in three weeks, pregnant teens had a higher chance of delivering their babies earlier than expected.

She was worried so much about the seventeen year old.

Munch and Fin were filling Casey in on the history that Olivia had with Ashley and her parents and they stopped discussing it when they noticed the other two exhausted detectives.

"Morning," Casey said in a businesslike manner. "The Blacks are on their way down here. Munch was just filling me in on your connection to Ashley. You really put your ass on the line."

"I'd do it again to," Olivia sighed. "I am doing it again. This girl needs help. I mean, she wants so badly to be free from the misery she lives in everyday. I want to help her, but I don't know how Case. Ashley needs to be with her parents until she has that baby."

"Well, legally, she's not an adult yet, so she's still in the custody of her parents," Casey said, going over to the coffee station and picking up a doughnut. "And it's their prerogative whether or not to report her missing if she's a frequent runaway. My hands are tied."

"You're right about that counselor."

Everyone turned and saw Rickie Austin, Jared Black, and their newest mouthpiece Arthur Griffin.

"The Blacks don't want anymore trouble than what your detectives have caused," he said. "Who is Detective Benson?"

"I'm Benson," Olivia spoke up.

Arthur came over to her and served her papers.

"This is a restraining order against you," he explained. "The Blacks will not tolerate you harassing them or their daughter again."

Olivia threw the papers onto her desk angrily and Rickie approached her.

"You stay away from my daughter, understand?" She asked in a low voice. "I lost one child, and because of you, I almost lost another."

"Ms. Austin, your daughter needs help," Olivia insisted.

"You're not her mother!" Rickie yelled. "Stay away from our child."

With that, the entourage began to leave, and Olivia felt the sting of anger in her cheeks.

"Ms. Austin, are you aware your daughter is almost nine months pregnant, due in three weeks?" Olivia asked, the confrontation making everyone stop in their tracks.

Rickie and Jared turned to face her with shock. "What?" Rickie asked.

Cragen stepped in then.

"Why don't we go into my office?"

The Blacks, their attorney, Casey, and Olivia all entered Cragen's office.

Once everyone was settled, Olivia spoke up.

"Ms. Austin, Mr. Black," she began. "Ashley and I only crossed paths when we busted a pedophile in his apartment."

Rickie looked visibly distressed as she wiped tears falling from her eyes.

"Oh my God," she cried. "What in the bloody hell was Ashley doing with a pedophile?"

"We don't know how they met, but the man we have in custody now took those pictures of her," Olivia explained. "She was sixteen when he began taking pictures of her. Ms. Austin, Mr. Black, the man that took those pictures is also the father of Ashley's child."

The parents both broke down then, and Jared shook his head. "How can he do this to our little girl? I want to see the rat bastard."

"Unfortunately, he's on transport to Attica," Cragen said.

"And, we can't convict him on statutory rape," Casey began. "Ashley says that she was seventeen when they had sex. In New York, the legal age of consent is seventeen, and judging from Ashley's due date, her pregnancy fits. But I can assure you that Mr. Albertson will be put away for a long time."

"That's not enough!" Rickie yelled, standing up. "He raped our daughter! I know she was forced!"

Olivia sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I mean, she had to be," Rickie said, sitting back down and looking at all of them. "What does a seventeen year old know about consent?"

"I'm really sorry," Olivia sighed. "Please, let me help Ashley. She trusts me."

Rickie and Jared both looked up at Olivia, then their lawyer.

"Alright," Jared said. "We'll get the restraining order reversed. We just want Ashley safe."

Olivia nodded then went out of the office.

**11:00 AM**

Olivia sat in the crib and rubbed her temples, willing away a headache.

It was a good question: what does a seventeen year old know about consent? Better yet, what doesn't a seventeen year old know these days? Ashley had defended the man that violated her. Now that she saw Ashley, it would be expected that the girl wouldn't go to her usual hangouts.

I'll scour the whole city for this girl if I have to, she resolved within herself. Someone has to care for this girl.

She sighed and laid down, the headache taking over and causing her to close her eyes. She didn't want to get up to go get a Motrin for her cramps and her headache.

Sometimes, she did get too close to a victim or victims, and she felt even closer to Ashley now because she knew what it was like to not be wanted, to not be given that love that was so desperately needed. Of course Ashley ran away from home, fell for the first man that validated her and bolstered her raw self esteem at the crucial point in her life when nothing was certain and everything was new.

She heard the door open and she looked to see who it was. When she saw that it was Elliot, she sat up slowly and he came over to her and sat down next to her. She sighed heavily as he put his arm around her shoulders. She leaned against him and she linked her hand with his free hand. She needed this kind of comfort from him, and he was willing, which made it even easier. She was fine as long as he supported her through all of this.

"Thank you," she said quietly before she leaned up and kissed him softly.

He kissed her back before he unlinked their hands, making her miss the contact and warmth and reached into his pocket.

"I picked this up for you," he said, handing her a Snickers bar.

"Thanks," she said before kissing him again. "I needed this too."

"So, how are we going to go about finding Ashley?" He asked.

"Well, we know that she probably won't go to the usual spots," Olivia deducted. "But she did tell me that she had a friend, Melissa Brooks. If she and Ashley were friends, then Melissa would know where she might go."

Elliot nodded and got up. "I'll track down an address," he said looking back at her. "And enjoy the Snickers."

She smiled.

**Melissa Brooks's Apartment**

**Tribeca**

**1:45 PM**

Elliot and Olivia took the cage elevator up to the third floor studio where young Melissa Brooks lived. She was the daughter of a well known city councilman who lived in an upscale neighborhood on Long Island. Her parents collectively raised over one hundred thousand dollars for the betterment of the foster care system, and they were upstanding members of the community. Yet their daughter was just released from a rehabilitation program for her methamphetamine habit. She was just barely nineteen years old.

The detectives knocked on Melissa's door.

"I'm coming!" She called from within.

They heard some shuffling within before she opened up the door.

"What?" She asked, exasperated at something or another.

"Are you Melissa Brooks?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah," she said, putting her hand on her hip.

Even though the girl was nineteen, she looked much older, because of the meth use. She was a wiry looking girl, and she had long, dark hair. She had on a waitress uniform with her nametag crooked on the left breast pocket. She looked like she had seen way too much for her youth.

"I'm Detective Stabler, this is my partner Detective Benson," Elliot introduced.

"Cops? Did my dad send you? Look, I've been clean for a whole fucking year!" She yelled. "Great, now he's going to be on my ass everyday for the rest of my life like he wasn't when I was born."

"Melissa, calm down sweetie," Olivia soothed. "We weren't sent here by your dad. We're here for a different matter."

"Okay," the young girl sighed, looking at her watch. "But make it quick. I work a double tonight. Two to eleven, then eleven to seven."

"We promise not to take up much of your time," Olivia said, pulling out a picture of Ashley. "Do you know Ashley Austin Black?"

Melissa took the picture and looked at it.

"Um, yeah," she said, smiling a bit. "Real sweet girl. We're friends."

"When was the last time you saw her?" Elliot asked, and the girl's smile faded.

"I love Ashley like a little sister, but I haven't seen her in a few days," Melissa confessed. "Why? Did something happen to her? What about the baby?"

"They're fine," Olivia assured the girl. "But we just need to find her to ask her some questions."

Melissa gathered up her things and then closed and locked her door before speaking again.

"Ashley is really sweet, but sometimes, she can get a little off," Melissa explained to the detectives as she walked to the elevator with them. "See, the thing is that there's a whole world of kids like us out there…on the street with nothing but our dreams and ourselves to rely on. Sometimes it's by choice, and sometimes, it's circumstance. Why do the cops all of a sudden care about what happens to us?"

"Because it's our job to care," Elliot said. "Look, Ashley isn't in any trouble, we just need to make sure she's okay."

Melissa sighed as she opened up the cage elevator. "I'm not sure, but there's this little underground coffee joint on Martin and third. It's a popular spot for artist burnouts and hopeful dropouts wanting their shot in music. Ashley liked to go there sometimes just to write stuff in her diary. It's called The Sonnet Café."

"Thank you," Elliot said. "If she shows up or gives you a call, call us, anytime day or night?"

Melissa took the card and put it in her pocket. "Thanks," she smiled. "I hope that you find Ashley. She's about to pop."

The detectives walked out with her and then she went her separate way.

"Well, I guess it's off to The Sonnet Café," Olivia sighed as she and Elliot walked back to the Sedan. "Jesus, can you imagine how many kids are out on the street because they're starved for attention?"

"Yeah, well, in Melissa's case, daddy just does things for her for damage control," Elliot said as they climbed into the company issue car. "I can't imagine not wanting and loving my kids."

"Yeah, well, the parents of these kids don't see what we see every damn day," Olivia sighed. "If they did, everyone would be hugging their kid right now."

He began to drive. He shook his head and furrowed his eyebrows.

"How could anyone just throw away their kid?" He asked.

"That is a good question," Olivia said, looking at him. "When you find an answer let me know."

**The Sonnet Café**

**Martin and 3rd Street**

**2:11 PM**

Olivia and Elliot pulled up around the corner from the café. There were stairs leading down into the basement of an unstable building, weather beaten and not exactly up to code. A small sign hung from a window sill directly above the entrance to The Sonnet Café.

They got out the car and walked down the steps to the entrance. The door was locked, and Elliot pounded on the metal door.

Peep square slid open and a pair of bloodshot eyes met theirs.

"Password?" He asked.

Both detectives held up their badges and the pair of eyes wavered a bit before returning a hard stare.

"No password, no entrance," the man said from behind the door. "This is a members only establishment, and I assure you nothing illegal is going on here."

Smoke came emanating from the peep square and it smelled familiar to the detectives.

"Okay," Elliot said turning to Olivia. "I guess we'll just go back to the precinct, come back later."

"Yeah," Olivia agreed. "With Narcotics. Isn't your son in law in Narc?"

"Sure is," Elliot said, pulling out his cell phone. "I should give him a call…"

"Alright, alright," the man said quickly from behind the door.

They heard the heavy door unlocking and it opened up and a plume of smoke enveloped the detectives making them choke slightly.

They waved away the smoke, and entered the dimly lit, smoky, raggedy little café, which apparently served more than just shots of espresso.

"What can I do for you?" The Password Man asked.

"Uh yeah," Olivia said, showing a picture of Ashley. "Have you seen her around here?"

The man took the picture and examined it.

"Mm," he groaned huskily. "Pretty girl like her is hard to forget."

"Yeah and if you keep screwing with us, Narc will be crawling so far up your ass you won't be able to shit for a month," Elliot promised. "Now, have you seen her in here or not?"

"Yeah," the man said. "She came in here. Sometimes to write, sometimes to have some fun. She was another teen whore."

Elliot took the man and pushed him onto a vacant table, interrupting the doping and the 'poet' on stage.

"That whore is seventeen, a child," Elliot yelled into the man's ear. "She's pregnant, due in three weeks. You do not want to piss me off any more than you already have. Now, have you seen her in here?"

"What the HELL is going on out here?" A woman's voice with a thick accent called.

Elliot eased up off of Password Man and followed Olivia over to the woman.

"Who are you?" She asked in a thick Norwegian accent. "What do you want?"

"We're looking for this girl," Elliot said, taking the picture from Olivia and showing it to the woman. "Have you seen her?"

"I don't have to answer your questions," the woman said indignantly. "I'm not doing anything wrong. In my country-"

"Well, I got news for you sweetie, this is America, and here it's illegal to sell dope," Olivia informed the woman. "So unless you want us to bring you in on a drug charge and shut down your place, you better start talking."

The tall, blonde haired woman of about forty snatched the picture and examined it.

"She's one of our members," she sighed. "Sometimes she write, sometimes she…entertain. She hasn't been in here for maybe, six or seven months."

"Damn," Olivia huffed. "Dead end."

**1-6 Precinct**

**SVU Squad Room**

**4:00 PM**

"You two smell like you've been having some fun," Munch said with an evil grin.

Olivia cut her eyes at him as she shrugged off her coat.

"Don't start John," she growled. "We just slumped our way all over this damn island looking for Ashley. Living, breathing human beings do NOT just disappear into thin air."

Fin entered the squad room and he smelled the smoke on Olivia and Elliot.

"Damn," he said. "You two been hanging out with Narc?"

"Dammit!" Olivia snipped. "I need a Motrin and some chocolate pronto. Next time you two go on a fucking wild goose chase all over this God-forsaken island!"

With that, she plopped into her chair at her desk and rubbed her forehead.

The men were more than a little taken aback by her pissy mood, and the squad room fell silent. Elliot took off his coat and he got a fresh whiff of smoke as he draped his jacket over the back of his chair. He used the last of his pocket change when he bought her the Snickers. Olivia was not a very pleasant person to work with when she went through her time of the month. He was glad that it was just her now.

When Monique Jeffries was on SVU, they both ended up getting on the same cycle, and it was pure hell working with two menstrual women.

Cragen came out of his office.

"Did you two get anything on Ashley?" He asked. "And where the hell have you two been?"

"While we were out pounding the pavement, we got a little slice of Copenhagen," Elliot quipped. "We hit a wall at some wannabe joint on Martin and third."

"Well, if all else fails, you know that Ashley will go back to her friend," Cragen said. "All of you, go home. And you two…shower thoroughly."


	4. Chapter 4

Immature

Chapter Three

**Melissa Brooks's Building**

**Basement, Tribeca**

**10:47 PM**

Ashley rubbed her back as she threw her clothes into the washing machine. She was so glad that Melissa kept a low profile for her. She didn't want to have another run in with the detectives because she knew that they'd take her back to her parents, and that was the last thing she wanted. She just wanted to live in peace with her baby.

She started the machine then sat down in one of the chairs and sighed as she rubbed her belly. The baby had been active today, and her back and legs hurt more than usual. She told Melissa that she'd most likely be in the Laundromat in the basement of the building by the time she got home from work. Ashley knew that she'd need to find a job quickly after the baby was born. She and Melissa had been lucky enough to acquire an old crib from her mother, and as far as the other infant effects, (bottles, diapers, clothes, food) they had managed to put their money together and buy all of the things necessary for the baby to last for at least a few weeks until Ashley was well enough to get a job. The apartment was small, but at least they had a warm place to stay, could afford the rent, and Ashley's baby was taken care of.

Shivering, Ashley resolved to pulling the heavy sliding door to the mat enough to where it was ajar so that it didn't get too humid in the mat.

A few moments with no sound other than the washing machine passed, then Ashley heard the door to the basement open and slam sharply and she saw her best friend, Melissa run in first, looking scared, and then a man run in after her.

"Come back here bitch!" The man growled as he grabbed Melissa's long hair and pulled her to him before he threw her against the wall. "You think you can run from me?"

"Please don't do this," Melissa cried.

Ashley watched in horror through the space in the sliding door. She wanted so much to say something, do something, but the selfish part of her wanted to protect her baby. She felt tears slipping down her eyes as the man forced himself onto Melissa's body and lifted the skirt end of her witnessing uniform and began to rape her.

Her heart beat loudly as she watched, wishing that she could be brave enough, or had a phone or something. Melissa cried and screamed and tried to fight, but the man was stronger.

When he was done, he took out a gun and callously shot Melissa once in the head.

Ashley heard the slightest whimper escape, and for a moment, she thought that she was dead too because she could see the man's face. But he didn't know that she was there, as he zipped up and fixed his clothes and hair back to the way they were before he ran out.

Ashley couldn't believe that her friend was dead.

"Oh God," she panted. "Mel."

Ashley felt a sharp pain deep in her belly and her back before she felt a gush of fluid running down her legs.

"Oh my God," she gasped. "Oh no."

Ashley pulled open the door and felt sick to her stomach at the sight of her brutalized friend and she didn't know what to do.

**Olivia Benson's Apartment**

**11:30 PM**

Olivia turned over in her sleep to try and get more comfortable, but another person in her bed was blocking her, and she realized that a few more inches would send her off of _her_ bed and onto the floor.

"Elliot," she grumbled drowsily, hitting his shoulder. "Elliot."

"What?" He asked, waking up slightly.

"Move," she growled. "You're pushing me off the bed."

"Sorry," he whispered as he moved over.

They were both in the middle of her bed and he turned over and wrapped his arm around her waist as she snuggled into him. Sleep hadn't been this good in a long time for them, and they prayed to God that crime would take a break so that they could get a good night's sleep.

After slumping all around the city and smelling like Mary Janes, they deserved some rest.

Elliot kissed Olivia's shoulder before he fell back to sleep.

After a few more minutes of blissful sleep, Olivia's cell phone rang, and she had set it to an annoying jingle.

She reached over Elliot to 'his' bedside table to pick it up, practically on top of him, but he was too tired to care that she was on top of him with night shirt ridden up from sleep, her breasts pressed against his chest, and her silky legs tangled with his. Exhaustion didn't allow him to feel such things, and he would feel like kicking his own ass for even thinking of her like that, as much as they wanted to make love.

"Benson," she answered groggily. "What?"

She slid over him and sat up next to him, and he found himself waking up a little more at the urgency in her voice.

"Which hospital?" She asked. "Is she okay? Has she had the baby yet?"

Elliot knew that Olivia was talking about Ashley and he sat up behind her, trying to listen in.

"Okay, we'll be there," she said, running her hands through her hair before she hung up. "El, Ashley's in labor, and Melissa's been murdered. Ashley's a witness."

"Jesus," Elliot sighed, getting up with her.

Olivia pulled on a pair of jeans under her night shirt, and Elliot put on a sweatshirt and he grabbed his jeans from the end of the bed where he dropped them, which aggravated the hell out of Olivia.

Just before she took off her night shirt, she stopped.

"Elliot, a little privacy?" She asked sweetly.

"Oh yeah," he said, heading out the room.

Once Olivia had changed and made her hair look decent they headed out together.

"What hospital is Ashley at?" Elliot asked as he took out the keys to their car.

"St. Mary's General," Olivia informed him. "Cragen said that she witnessed her friend get murdered."

Elliot shook his head.

"They're just children," he sighed before he got into the car.

**St. Mary's General Hospital**

**Maternity Ward, Central Manhattan**

**Room 406**

**12:05 AM Saturday**

Elliot and Olivia walked onto the busy ward and to the head nurse's station.

"Detectives Benson and Stabler," Olivia introduced hurriedly. "What room is Ashley Austin Black in?"

"She's in room 304," the nurse said. "Right down the hall there."

"Thanks," Olivia said as they rushed to Ashley's room.

When they arrived, they saw that Ashley's parents were already present, and they were arguing with their daughter.

"I don't want you in here!" Ashley shouted through another contraction. "I hate you! You're going to take my baby away!"

"Darling, you're too young to take care of a baby," Rickie argued.

"Just get out!" The girl screamed.

Jared looked up and saw Olivia and Elliot standing in the doorway.

"Detectives," he said, getting up. "Thank you for looking for Ashley. Your captain called and told us she was here."

Olivia nodded.

"Olivia, make them go away," Ashley cried. "I only want you in here with me."

"Mr. Black, Ms. Austin," Elliot gestured quietly.

"No, we're staying," Jared insisted.

"Please, just think about what I want for once!" Ashley cried, her voice strangled with pain. "Please."

Her parents both sighed before they followed Elliot out of the room, leaving Olivia and Ashley in silence.

Olivia sat in the chair next to Ashley's bed and took the girl's hand.

"I'm glad you're here," Ashley sighed. "My parents were driving me crazy. I'm early. I shouldn't be this early."

"Honey, you're young, and in most cases premature births occur," Olivia said soothingly. "But you know what? You took good care of yourself all throughout your pregnancy, so you and the baby are going to be just fine."

"Promise?" Ashley asked.

"I promise," Olivia said, squeezing Ashley's hand. "Sweetheart, can you tell me what happened today?"

Ashley swallowed hard and exhaled deeply before she began.

"I was in the basement of Mel's building," she started slowly. "I was washing my clothes. I don't know what Mel was doing home so early because she was working a double shift. I guess she caught a break. Well, she ran in, screaming and this guy followed her. He pulled her hair and threw her against the wall. He raped her then he shot her in the head."

Ashley covered her face as she began to cry.

"I can't believe she's dead," she cried. "She was my best friend."

"I'm so sorry Ashley," Olivia said. "Did you see what the man looked like?"

"I saw his face, but now I can't remember," she cried. Her face contorted in pain as a contraction ripped through her again and she gripped Olivia's hand harder and the sheets. "Ow, it hurts so bad!"

"Just breath," Olivia instructed. "Just breathe real slowly, okay?"

Ashley nodded and did as she was told.

"I feel like I have to push," she said urgently. "I want to push."

Olivia got up and called for a doctor.

After a few moments, a doctor and a couple of nurses came into the room.

"Hi, I'm Ashley's doctor Dr. Andrews," the tall, gray haired man introduced himself. "Let's check on your progress Ashley. You're going through a quick labor here. You must have been having contractions all day without realizing."

Olivia held Ashley's hand as the doctor checked her.

"Okay, relax and breath out slowly," the doctor instructed. "You're going to feel a little pressure."

Ashley moaned in pain and squeezed Olivia's hand.

"Okay, I think you're ready to deliver," Dr. Andrews said. "Let's get you prepped for delivery."

"Oh my God," Ashley cried. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Sweetheart, yes you can," Olivia encouraged. "Let me go get your parents-"

"No, I want you here with me," Ashley cried desperately. "You're the only person who really cares about me. Please don't leave me. Please."

Olivia didn't think twice, but she felt bad that her parents weren't the ones sharing the experience with their daughter. But in Ashley's eyes, she saw they saw her baby as a burden rather than a blessing, no matter what the circumstances.

"Olivia?" Ashley inquired.

"Yes?" Olivia answered.

"Did you have any babies over the years?" The young girl asked innocently.

"No," Olivia smiled. "I would like to have a child someday, with the man I love."

"No one loves me," Ashley sighed. "Except this baby."

"Honey, you are going to grow up, take care of this baby, and you'll meet a man that will love you no matter what, and he'll make you so happy," Olivia said, tears welling in her eyes. "Don't give up Ashley. There are people who love you, just in their own way. But you have to forgive them, even if you don't want to."

Ashley sucked in a breath when another contraction hit.

"I loved Morris," she breathed. "At least I thought it was love. Now he won't get to see his child."

"And that's his fault, not yours Ashley," Olivia said quickly. "None of this was yours or the baby's fault. Don't ever think that. Morris Albertson was a predator and he took advantage of you sweetheart."

Olivia had never seen birth up close, and definitely not in this case. A young girl, a victim was having a child, and she was there, supporting her, and Olivia wished fiercely that the situation was different. She wished that Ashley wasn't in this bed. That she was safe with people that loved her unconditionally, and cherished her always. Now, Ashley had to raise a baby when she was still a baby herself and it would be rough for her, especially dealing with her friend's death.

"Mel's mom gave us the cutest crib," Ashley smiled as the doctors and nurses prepared her for delivery. "That's the only thing I have for the baby. I don't think I can do this."

"Yes you can," Olivia assured her. "You're going to make it."

**1:55 AM**

Ashley screamed as she pushed again. Olivia held her hand and helped her push as she counted to ten.

"Good push Ashley," Dr. Andrews encouraged. "Very good push. More energy, give it a little more."

Ashley let out a breath and panted with the effort. She was getting exhausted from the pushing, and she was getting sleepy. She wanted nothing more than to lay down and go to sleep and let the baby come out of her on it's own accord. Nothing could have prepared her for such searing pain, and she was worried about her baby because it was going on two o'clock in the morning.

"I can't," she panted, looking up at Olivia. "I can't."

"Yes you can Ashley," Olivia countered softly, smoothing over the girl's damp, matted hair. "The baby is almost here, okay?"

"Just a few more pushes Ashley," Dr. Andrews instructed. "The baby's head is crowned. Take a deep breath and bear down."

Ashley sucked in a big gulp of air before she pushed again. Tears fell down her cheeks as she pushed harder than the last time.

Both she and Olivia wanted this to be over.

Olivia was thankful that her last pregnancy had only been a scare because if she couldn't even stand to see such a young girl in so much pain, she couldn't possibly see herself going through this amount of pain, as much as she wanted to have a baby someday while she still had a few good years left.

"It's almost over Ashley," Olivia said. "Just give it a little more sweetheart."

Ashley screamed with her last push then her screams were replaced with that of a baby's.

"Here's your little girl," Dr. Andrews announced. "Hi there little one. Welcome. You come not so peacefully huh?"

The baby girl cried healthily as the doctor placed the newborn into Ashley's arms.

"Oh God," Ashley cried. "She's so cute."

She kissed her baby girl before the nurses took her to measure and weigh her.

Olivia smiled.

"You did a good job Ashley," she said.

"She's finally here," Ashley panted, feeling exhausted. "I can't believe she's here."

"She's here," Olivia sighed.

**3:15 AM**

Olivia approached the waiting room and Elliot met her just outside the door.

"How's Ashley?" He asked.

"She's fine," Olivia reported. "Both she and the baby are fine. She had a little girl."

"Well, her parents will be happy to hear that," he sighed. "You get anything out of her on Melissa's murder?"

"Yeah, but she'll need to make a formal statement," she said. "You wake up Casey, I'll talk to Ashley's parents."

"Why do I get to wake her up?" Elliot asked. "You know how pissed she gets when we wake her up in the middle of the night."

"Casey's just a brat," Olivia waved off. "Call her."

Olivia went in to the waiting room and approached Ashley's anxious parents.

"How is she?" Jared asked. "How is the baby?"

"Both Ashley and the baby are doing fine," Olivia said with a smile. "You have a granddaughter."

Rickie's eyes watered with tears and she hugged her common law husband. "Can we see her?"

"Um, well," Olivia began. "Ashley doesn't want to see you right now, but I think once she gets some rest, she'll be ready to. But another detective will be down here to ask for a formal statement from Ashley."

"What about?" Jared asked.

"She's a witness to a rape and murder," Olivia explained. "Our ADA will be here too to discuss her testifying."

"Oh my God," Rickie said as she sat down again. "I can't believe this is happening…what of the infant? Ashley's not well enough to take care of a baby. Have you called child welfare services?"

"Ms. Austin, I can't do that," Olivia explained. "Ashley took very good care of herself throughout her pregnancy, there's no sign of drugs in the baby, and both are perfectly healthy. ACS can't take away a perfectly healthy infant just because it's mother is seventeen."

"Well you have to do something!" Rickie huffed. "She's living in filth on the streets! She can't raise a baby under those circumstances!"

"Ms. Austin-" Olivia was interrupted.

"Fine, if you won't do anything, we'll sue for sole custody of the child," Rickie hissed. "If Ashley wants to run away from home and live like a pauper, that's her business…after everything I've done for that child! But God help me, I will not stand by and let my grandchild be exposed to the elements!"

Both parents walked out of the waiting room, leaving Olivia shaking her head.

This was going to get ugly.

**5:12 AM**

"What'd you name her?" Olivia asked as she looked at young Ashley holding her newborn.

"Alexis," Ashley smiled. "I always thought that Alexis was a pretty name, so I picked that. Alexis Renee Black."

Olivia grinned. "That's a very pretty name."

Ashley grinned, then it faded as she looked down at the sleeping infant. "I'm scared. I-I don't know what to do with her…she's so little. If I mess up, it could really hurt her."

"You're not going to hurt her," Olivia assured Ashley. "You're going to do fine."

"You want me to testify…in a court, don't you?" Ashley asked. "I don't know if I can. I'm afraid that he'll come and kill me too."

"He won't," Olivia assured the girl. "Your testimony will put him away for a very long time."

Ashley sighed. "I've got bigger problems. You can't let my parents take my baby away from me."


	5. Chapter 5

Immature

Chapter Four

**One Month Later**

**Central Manhattan Courthouse**

**9:17 AM Wednesday**

"Ashley, is the man you saw kill Melissa Brooks in this courtroom today, and if he is, can you point him out?" Casey asked.

Ashley took a deep breath and then let it out. "Yes," she said as she pointed to Jerry Weiner. "He's over there."

"Your honor, let the record show that Ashley Austin Black has identified the man that murdered Melissa Brooks," Casey requested.

"Granted," Judge Petrovsky said.

"No further questions," Casey said as she walked over to her table.

Mr. Harold Klein stood up and buttoned his jacket.

"Miss Black," he began slowly. "At the time of Melissa Brook's death, were you in labor?"

Ashley looked at a befuddled Casey then answered.

"I guess I was," she shrugged. "I mean, I didn't know until my water broke."

"So that's a yes," Klein assumed and she nodded. "Was it painful?"

"Objection," Casey interjected. "Relevance?"

"Mr. Klein?" Petrovsky inquired.

"Your honor, the witness was pregnant and in labor at the time," Klein explained. "It's been proven that teenage girls who give birth often experience long, painful labors and I'm simply trying to assert the possibility that Miss Black didn't see what she thought she saw."

"Your honor, this is ridiculous," Casey said. "May we approach?"

Petrovsky sighed. "No. I'll allow it, but watch your step, Mr. Klein. Answer the question, Miss Black."

"Yeah it hurt, but not at the time-"

"Thank you," Klein interrupted. "So, if you were in blinding, severe pain-"

"Objection, speculation," Casey interrupted again.

"Mr. Klein get on with it," Petrovsky said.

"So you admit that you were in labor, and that it hurt," Klein summed up. "How can you be so sure that my client is the man that murdered Melissa Brooks?"

Ashley furrowed her eyebrows. "But, he is the man that murdered Mel. I saw him…I gave a description to the police…I saw him rape and murder my best friend."

"But are you sure?" Klein asked.

"Yes," Ashley said firmly.

"Redirect, your honor?" Klein requested and Judge Petrovsky nodded. "Miss Black, you said that Melissa Brooks was your best friend. So you would do anything for her?"

"Yes," Ashley smiled. "She's done so much for me…and now she's gone. I know I'm doing the right thing for her."

"Well, that's nice," Klein said sarcastically. "Isn't it true that you exchanged sexual favors for money with my client not, five months ago, while you were still pregnant?"

"Objection!" Casey yelled. "Move to strike."

"It's relevant your honor," Klein justified. "Miss Black knows who the defendant is, has had a prior relationship with him."

"Overruled," Petrovsky said. "Answer the question, Miss Black."

Ashley looked at Olivia then back at Mr. Klein. "Yes."

"And when he didn't pay you what he promised you, how did that make you feel?" Klein asked, his voice raising.

Ashley began to cry. "It made me feel dirty," she explained. "I felt like I had hurt my baby, even though I knew I didn't."

"Isn't it true that the only reason why you named my client as Melissa Brooks' murderer is so you can get revenge for him not paying you the money you needed?" Klein inquired.

"No, that's not true!" Ashley shouted. "I saw him kill my friend. I wasn't in soo much pain that I didn't see him! I didn't care about the money! I knew what I did was wrong, so I never did it again! But I saw him chasing Melissa down the hall, I saw him push her against the wall, rape her and shoot her in the head! He killed Mel."

"How can we believe you since you never mentioned that you had a previous relationship with my client?" Klein asked.

"I wasn't thinking about it at the time," Ashley said. "It was months ago. I am one hundred percent sure that Jerry Weiner raped and killed my friend."

"Sure you are," Klein shrugged.

"Your honor," Casey broke in.

"Withdrawn," Klein said before the judge could say anything.

"You may step down, Miss Black," Judge Petrovsky said.

Ashley wiped her tears and stepped down off the stand.

**11:36 AM**

Olivia and Casey sat with Ashley and two month old Alexis. They were waiting on the jury to return with a verdict.

Ashley bottle fed Alexis.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"For what?" Olivia asked.

"For screwing up," Ashley sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't mention my…one night thing with Jerry Weiner."

"It's okay, Ashley," Casey said softly. "Even if you had told, it's irrelevant. You held up just fine, and I'm glad you defended what you saw."

"How come you didn't want your parents to be here for you?" Olivia asked.

"Because they'd just…make things worse," Ashley sighed as she put the empty bottle bag in the diaper bag. "I know they're trying to get their hands on her. I haven't talked to them since the birth. I have a good job…the nuns figured out that I'm good with numbers, so they lined up a job for me at a bookstore, I have a little apartment not too far. They've really helped me out."

"I'm glad you're doing well for yourself," Casey said.

"Thanks," Ashley smiled. "We're going to be fine."

A clerk came out of the courtroom.

"Jury's out," he said.

Casey looked at Olivia, hopeful, and then walked into the courtroom.

Ashley sighed. "So, this is it."

"Yeah," Olivia nodded.

After another ten minutes, Casey came out of the courtroom with a grin on her face.

"Guilty on both counts," Casey announced excitedly. "And it's all thanks to you, Ashley."

Ashley smiled. "I just wanted to do the right thing for Mel."

"Want me to give you a lift home?" Olivia offered.

"No, I've got it," Ashley said. "Everything's okay now."

With that, Ashley bundled up Alexis and put her in the carrier then picked up the bag and headed out on her own.

"She's a resourceful kid," Casey said as she and Olivia walked out of the courthouse.

"No," Olivia said. "A resourceful adult…and her parents are going to try their damndest to take that child away from her."

"Well, it's out of our hands if they do," Casey sighed and looked at her watch. "Hey, you feel like going out for drinks tonight after work? Just us girls?"

"Uh, I don't know, Elliot and I haven't been able to spend that much time together lately," Olivia said, then she chuckled. "Listen to me. I sound like a lovesick teenager…"

"C'mon, Liv," Casey coaxed. "I'll even call Melinda…"

"Okay," Olivia conceded. "But let's get sexy…no professional attire allowed."

"That, I can do," Casey smiled. "See ya."

Olivia grinned and waved. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Elliot's number.

"Hey," he greeted her. "Got the verdict?"

"Guilty on both counts," Olivia reported happily.

"How's the kid?" He asked.

"She's doing fine," she said. "Ashley and the baby look healthy, she's got a job, place to live…I think she'll be alright as long as her parents stay the hell away."

"Which we know they won't," he sighed. "Hey, um, what are you doing tonight?"

"Girls' night out," Olivia said with a grin. "Non-professional. Which means we're going to get hit on."

"Great," Elliot chuckled. "Just don't start to like it. Only I can hit on you."

"Yeah, 'cause I love-" she caught herself and pulled the phone away from her ear and put her hand over her mouth.

Oh Lord, she thought to herself. I do love him, but crap, I didn't mean to say it right then and there. Maybe he'll think I'm…bantering. Damn it!

She put the phone back on her ear.

"Liv?" Elliot asked, sounding different.

"Yeah?" She inquired in a shaky voice.

"I uh…" he paused. "You said what I've been thinking this whole year…since when we first decided to explore this…"

Olivia leaned against a huge pillar of the courthouse. "Does it scare you like it scares me?"

"Yeah," he said softly. "But, life is short, honey. If you feel it in your heart, what have you got to lose?"

Olivia felt tears spring to her eyes. "You…what if-"

"Baby, 'what if' isn't in your vocabulary," he interrupted gently. "I…I love you Liv. Took me a while to realize it but I do. I love you, Olivia Benson."

She sniffled and smiled. "I love you, Elliot Stabler."

**John Munch's Apartment**

**Upper East Side**

**6:15 PM **

Casey was getting ready to go out while John sat in bed and watched her as she did so. It was a secret thrill for both of them, but neither had admitted it yet. It would ruin all the fun of it.

She walked out of the bathroom smelling soft and feminine…gardenia. She had her hair curled and she looked completely sexy. She went over to the mirror and rummaged through her makeup bag for her lipstick and lip gloss.

John looked over every inch of her body. She was in her bra and she had on a pair of clingy gaucho pants with a pair of heels that showed off her cute toes. He could see the outline of her thong panties through the material of her pants and he tilted his head sideways as he took her in. Knowing that John was inspecting her so closely and lustfully sent electricity up her spine.

"You look really nice."

She turned to him.

"Thank you," she said sweetly as she sat next to him. She grinned naughtily before kissing him.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Girls' night out," she said as she kissed him again.

"Ah, that's code for 'We're going to go gripe about our men,'" John quipped and she smiled.

"You got it," she purred.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. She was going backwards. She was supposed to be getting _dressed_ not _undressed_. He flipped her over onto her back and caressed over her thighs. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned. One of her heels came off and dropped to the floor.

It didn't take them long to become fully engrossed in what they were doing.

Casey tilted her head back into the pillows, her hair tussled and her lipstick kissed away. "Mm, right there…there'll be no griping from me tonight."

"That's refreshing," he said before he kissed her neck. "Am I making you late?"

"Ah-I can afford about an hour," she panted and smiled as she rolled them over to straddle him.

"Oh my God," John said, marveling at his girlfriend. "Where have you been all my life?"

She laughed and leaned down to kiss him. She laced her fingers with his and put his hands above his head and smiled naughtily. She kissed him deeply again.

Just as things were starting to get a little more fun, her cell phone rang. She pouted.

"Why?" She whined as she leaned over him to answer.

She flipped her phone open and saw that it was Olivia.

"Yes?" Casey answered.

"Hey, it's Liv, what are you doing?"

"John," she answered.

"Case!" Olivia laughed. "I didn't ask _who_ you were doing! Anyway, are you almost ready to go? I need a drink pronto. You won't believe what I did."

Casey ran her fingers through her hair. "Well, is it serious?"

"Kind of," Olivia said. "Just…go ahead and finish whatever you two are doing. We're meeting at my apartment."

"Okay, bye," Casey said before she hung up then she kissed John. "Where were we?"

**Metro Bar & Dance**

**Central Park North**

**9:00 PM**

The three women walked into the bar and immediately warmed up. It was very chilly outside, and they were all smart to wear pants.

Melinda had on a pair of boot cut black jeans with a green chiffon low cut over shirt with a black spaghetti strap underneath, and her hair was pulled back into a tight bun, Casey had on her pair of gaucho pants with her favorite Jimmy Choo heels, long brown shirt dress with a gold belt that hung loosely around her waist, and hair curled and full of volume, and Olivia had on a pair of brown slacks with heeled boots on and she had a pink cascading neck sweater and her hair was pulled back with a brown headband.

They took off their coats and slipped into their seats.

"It's crowded tonight," Melinda said.

"Well we would have been here earlier if _somebody_ hadn't been getting it on with a certain coworker," Olivia groused.

"Heat of the moment," Casey shrugged. "It's not that late."

"Whatever," Melinda said.

The bartender approached them. "What can I get you ladies?"

"I'll have a Limetini," Melinda said.

"Cosmo for me," Casey said.

"Vodka Tonic," Olivia said, and the other two women looked at her. "Told ya, I needed a DRINK."

"Coming right up ladies," the tender said.

"So, what'd you do?" Casey asked. "You said you did something."

"Yeah," Olivia sighed. "I told Elliot I love him."

Melinda's mouth went agape, as did Casey's.

"And what did he say?" Melinda asked.

"He said that he loves me too," Olivia divulged. "I'm scared…I don't know what to do now."

Casey smiled. "You don't know what to do? You are the luckiest woman in the state of New York! It's so sweet, honey. Don't freak out, please…"

"I am, Casey," Olivia confessed. "I mean…I don't even know what his kids think about it…about us for real. Kathleen's been the hold out. She's okay with me and Elliot just testing the waters, but she hates the fact that I'm becoming a fixture in their lives."

Melinda reached over and put her hand atop Olivia's. "Liv, it's going to be okay…everything is going to be just fine. I mean…don't you feel a little better now that you've said it?"

"No," Olivia whined as she covered her face with her hands. "I've never felt this way about anyone before and I don't want to screw it up."

"You won't," Casey said confidently. "You and Elliot are going to be just fine."

Their drinks were served and Olivia downed her drink first.

"God! I'm so stupid!" She huffed. "Anyway, how are your lives going?"

"My husband is keeping in me in the dark about where we're going on our winter vacation," Melinda sighed. "I hope he says Greece. Please God, let it be Greece and not Aspen."

"How long are you going to be gone?" Olivia asked.

"A month," Melinda asked. "But, I think the reason why he wants to go on this trip is to have more time to have sex with me."

Casey giggled. "Are you serious? He can't have you anytime he wants?"

"Hell no," Melinda said. "I make my man wait…Richard and I are so in tune, he knows when I want it."

"Wow," Olivia laughed. "If only all men were like that."

"John and I just kind of go whenever…" Casey said, furrowing her eyebrows. "Which is often…is that a bad thing?"

"No," Melinda said. "Issues of sex differs with relationships. Casey, even though you don't look it, I imagine that you're a very sexual person."

Casey grinned. "You have _no idea_."

"Bad ass ADA by day, sex kitten by night," Olivia quipped. "So, in addition to being our ME, you're an expert on sex too?"

"Girl I wish," Melinda said. "You know, I was actually going to major in psychology."

"I would want you as my therapist," Olivia laughed.

"I'd want to see you try to shrink John," Casey giggled. "I know more about history now just being with him than I did when I was in high school."

"He hasn't driven you insane yet?" Olivia asked.

"I have ear plugs," Casey laughed. "But he's so sweet, really. He reads to me. Anything I want to hear, he reads."

"Nice," Olivia smiled. "So, no calls from Councilman Brooks?"

"Not that I know of," Casey sighed. "But I've met him. The man's real cold…I can see why he never connected with his daughter. Unfortunate for her."

"Well, I'm glad you got the bastard," Olivia said.

"Hey, how's your girl doing?" Melinda asked.

"Uh," Olivia sighed. "She and the baby are fine, she's got a job…I just hope her parents leave her alone."

"I'm sure they will," Casey said confidently before downing the rest of her drink. "C'mon, let's go dance."

The women got up and headed to the dance floor to have a good time, and much to their surprise, neither of them got hit on.

Each of them had been taken by good men, and others could see it.


	6. Chapter 6

Immature

Chapter Five

**Two Weeks Later**

**Elliot Stabler's Home**

**Queens**

**11:45 PM Wednesday**

The kids were in bed, the kitchen was cleaned up after dinner, and Elliot and Olivia finally had some down time. Elliot even went so far as to light a fire in the fireplace and he broke out the wine reserved for special occasions.

They both felt much better knowing that they did indeed love each other deeply.

The winter was in full force now, and Thanksgiving was coming up in two short weeks. Everyone would be over, and Olivia hoped that she could still remember her mother's recipe for macaroni and cheese. It was her favorite recipe and she always cherished when her mother made it because it was one of a few times her mother actually cooked.

"Hey," Elliot said as he caressed her cheek. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," she sighed as she nuzzled her nose to his. "Kiss me."

He obliged her and he kissed her lips softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, their tongues meeting and playing and she pulled away and smiled before kissing him again.

His hands caressed under her shirt and her hands caressed down his arms.

She couldn't help but feel aroused and Elliot sensed it. They pulled away and she lifted his shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor, and he did the same with her shirt. They kissed again feather soft; her tongue snuck out and touched his lips.

He leaned down and kissed her neck as his hands caressed over her back, pausing at the clasp of her bra every few seconds.

"El," she moaned quietly.

She reached behind her and unhooked her bra, and he pulled away and looked at her.

"It's okay," she whispered before she pulled the straps down her arms teasingly.

Elliot felt his jeans getting tight as she pulled her bra completely off and tossed it to the side, revealing her very generous bosom.

Olivia took his hands and placed them on her breasts before they kissed passionately. He pulled her to him and she pressed her breasts against his flesh. They both moaned as he lowered them onto the couch. He kissed down her neck then kissed her breasts. She whimpered and arched into his kisses.

She wanted him to make love to her so badly. This had to be the right moment. They were in love, they knew each other inside and out, and she could no longer deny that she'd been wanting him for so long.

A kiss to her lips brought her back to the present and he stopped and she was confused.

"What?" She asked when he gave her a look that told her that making love tonight was out of the question.

"Liv, I…" he trailed off and moved to sit next to her.

"What?" She asked as she covered her breasts with her arms. "Why'd you stop?"

"Olivia, I can't do this to you," he began, searching for the right words. "I can't make love to you tonight."

"But I want to," she said as she scooted closer to him. "It's okay."

"Believe me, I want to," he chuckled slightly. "But, I can't do this to you Liv."

"I'm in love with you, Elliot," Olivia whispered. "I trust you."

"It's not that," he said. "Liv, I know you, and I'm not judging you, but you associate sex with love, and while that's partly true, for you, if we make love, that'll be it."

She swallowed hard and furrowed her eyebrows. "That's not true."

"Honey, you know it is," he said softly. "Every relationship you've been in, you end up having sex with a guy and then after that, it's over. You break it off."

She picked up her bra and put it back on, then she pulled on her shirt and fixed her hair.

"Liv, I don't want you to go," he said.

"What do you want from me, Elliot?" She asked. "Do you know how hard it's been for me? It took me a whole year to tell you that I love you. I've spent seven years knowing you and falling in love with you. And I-I've gotten over my fears…"

"No, you haven't," Elliot insisted. "You're still harboring so much pain and anger, baby and I can't make love to you knowing that there's a part of you I haven't seen yet."

"What if I don't want you to see that part of me?" She asked. "And I really resent that you think that I'm just going to-to treat us making love like it's another one night stand. If you don't want to be with me, then just say so."

"Olivia, it's not that," Elliot said. "It's not the issue and you know it."

"Stop trying to shrink me, Elliot!" She hissed. "If you don't want to be with me, then fine."

"See? You're doing it right now!" He yelled.

"SHHH!" Olivia said quickly.

"You're doing it right now," he hissed. "You think I love you less because I won't make love to you when you're so vulnerable?"

"I'm not vulnerable," she said defensively.

"Yes, you are, honey," he insisted. "It's great that we admitted that we love each other, but there are some things inside the both of us that love won't make go away, 'Livia."

"I don't want you to vanquish all my demons, Elliot," she argued. "I just want you to…love me. That's all I need."

He came over to her and hugged her.

"Sometimes love isn't enough, Olivia," he whispered. "I want to do more than just love you…we know each other from a distance, from what we've shared over the last seven years, but I don't even know your favorite color…little things that I haven't taken the time to learn about you. I want to be with you, Liv. The past year has been great, but I think that it's time for us to take it to a deeper level."

She looked up at him.

"Okay," she nodded. "I-I can do that."

He kissed her softly and hugged her.

"Elliot?" She inquired as she caressed over his shoulders.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Could you do me a favor and put your shirt back on?" She asked with a giggle. "You're not helping my case."

"Sure," he laughed.

Her cell phone rang and she went over to the end table and picked it up.

"Benson," she answered. "Okay…Ashley, slow down…what happened? Ashley, you're talking…did you get a good look at the guy? Is the baby safe? Okay good…just stay there with the officers and calm down, we'll be there within the hour. Ashley, I'm hanging up, I promise you I will be there."

Olivia flipped her phone closed.

"What's going on?" Elliot asked.

"Ashley said that someone was trying to kidnap the baby," Olivia said as they grabbed their coats and headed out.

"Did she get a look at the guy?" Elliot asked as he secured the house.

"I don't know, she was talking too fast," she said. "But she did say that a couple of unis were there."

**Ashley Austin Black's Apartment**

**12:20 AM Thursday**

When Elliot and Olivia arrived at Ashley's apartment building, they saw people being carted out in cuffs.

"What the hell?" Olivia asked as she got out of the car.

Elliot followed and they flashed their badges and were given entrance without question.

"You leave my baby alone, do you understand!" Ashley yelled as she threw another pot at the man who attempted to take Alexis.

"Hey, are you going to get me out of this crazy bitch's apartment or what?" Giles Garrison asked the officer who cuffed him.

Giles was pale and skinny, and he had tracks on his arms marking each major blood vessel. He was a junkie.

"After I had to chase your ass down the street?" Officer Denning asked sarcastically. "I don't think so. You deserve everything you get."

Elliot and Olivia entered.

"Olivia," Ashley said as she ran up and hugged her.

"Ashley, are you okay?" Olivia asked. "Where's Alexis?"

"She's in the nursery," Ashley answered. "Are you going to put that psycho away?"

"First, tell us what happened," Elliot said.

"I-I was at a party down the hall," Ashley sighed as she sat down.

"You left Alexis in the apartment?" Olivia asked angrily. "What were you thinking?"

"She was sleeping, and I left the door open," Ashley explained. "We all know each other, and I trust the people on my floor. My neighbor just had a little party and I figured that she would be fine for a couple of hours. Then I heard her screaming to the top of her lungs and I found that guy trying to take her away from me."

Elliot went over to Giles while Olivia talked with Ashley.

"Ashley, what kind of party was it?" Olivia asked. "Why are there people in cuffs?"

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Okay, there was some pot, beer, and wine, but I swear to you, I only had wine, nothing else. I swear, Olivia."

"I believe you, but Ashley," Olivia began. "Do you realize that one of your neighbors could have called child services at any time, and they'd have reason to take Alexis away if they found her alone?"

"I know, it was stupid," Ashley cried. "I just…wanted some time to myself, you know? It's hard to find someone that will watch her for me…daycare is just…ridiculous. I trust my neighbors. I don't want anything to happen to Alexis. I don't know what I'll do if something happens to my daughter. Please help me, Olivia. I know I've made a ton of mistakes, and I'm trying so hard to correct them and learn. Please, don't let them take away my baby."

"Ashley…I'll try my best," Olivia sighed. "I can't make any promises, but if something does happen, you'll have to be completely honest about everything…about tonight. You don't need to lie, okay? You have to be truthful."

"Liv," Elliot called.

"I'll be back, okay?" Olivia said before she got up and went over to Elliot. "What?"

"Giles Garrison," Elliot began. "You wanna tell me why you were trying to kidnap a two month old infant?"

Giles snorted. "I'm a little down on my luck," he began. "I've seen all the news stories about Rickie Austin and I just thought that…if I took the kid that they'd pay big money."

Olivia huffed a breath and shook her head.

"What?" Giles drawled. "Aw, c'mon, man, I wasn't going to hurt the kid…I ain't no psycho. Sh-she's the psycho. Throwing pots and pans at me and whatnot. Hey, if I get any brain damage-"

"I think you've done a good job of that yourself," Olivia spat. "Get him the hell out of here."

Olivia turned back to Ashley, who was now crying.

"I never meant for this to happen," the young mother cried. "I-I just want to live my life with my baby…I don't want any money. I just want them to leave me alone."

**1-6 Precinct**

**SVU Squad Room**

**9:30 AM **

"Here comes the shit storm," Elliot muttered to Olivia as he saw Rickie Austin and Jared Black entering the squad room in a fury.

Cragen came out of his office and met the angry parents.

"Captain Cragen," Rickie began, irritated. "Why did I have to learn about the attempted kidnapping of my granddaughter through the newspapers?"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Austin, but upon Ashley's request, she did not want us to contact you," Cragen explained. "We agreed to leave that up to her."

"Ashley is a child!" Jared hissed. "That neighborhood is dangerous for her. Hanging out with the wrong people. Three people were arrested for possession of marijuana! Are you insane to let our daughter continue to raise a child under those circumstances?"

"It's out of our hands," Cragen said.

"Well thank God for that," Rickie spat.

Olivia stood up. "Ms. Austin, please," she implored. "Ashley is doing well for herself…she just wants a chance to prove to you that she is responsible and able-"

"I've given her plenty of chances but she has blown them all straight to hell!" Rickie shouted. "Now I will not wait until something serious happens to my granddaughter to take her out of Ashley's incapable hands! We are suing for custody, and I'd appreciate it Ms. Benson if you'd stop interfering in our lives. Because of you, I almost lost Ashley once, and you tried to turn the whole world against me."

"That wasn't my intent at all," Olivia said sincerely. "Ashley needed help, and you wouldn't face it. Ashley is practically an adult, and now you're trying to take away the one thing that means so much to her…so you tell me, who's interfering?"

Rickie looked around and then looked back at Olivia.

"Jared and I are suing for sole custody of the child and-"

"Alexis," Olivia interrupted.

"What?" Rickie asked.

"The child's name is Alexis," Olivia said. "If you cared so much about the baby, you'd care enough to know her name. Alexis Renee Black…for the record."

Rickie spun on her heels and walked out along with her common law husband.

Olivia rubbed her temples and she sat down.

She opened her drawer and found her Motrin and popped a couple of pills. She gulped down the water she had in her coffee mug and sighed as she rested her head in her hands. Her side had been hurting for several days now, and her period was done.

"Olivia, are you okay?" Cragen asked. "Why don't you take a few days?"

"Captain, I'm fine," Olivia insisted, putting her hand on her lower abdomen. She smiled and shrugged. "Female problems."

"TMI," Fin said.

"Take a few days, Olivia," Cragen said. "You're really not looking well."

"C'mon, Liv, I'll drive you home," Elliot said.

She relented and got up.

**Olivia Benson's Apartment**

**10:35 AM**

Olivia changed into her pajamas and then all but collapsed onto the bed, curling up into a fetal position on the bed. Elliot knocked on the door.

"Liv, are you decent honey?" He asked.

"Yeah," she said as a sob broke out.

He came in and he laid down next to her and held her close.

"It's never hurt this bad before," she cried.

"What can I do?" He asked as he held her. "Want a cup of tea? Or a heating pad?"

"No," she sniffled. "I just need to rest…"

"You were fine last night," he said as he gently massaged her hip. "You should see a doctor."

She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly, crying into his chest.

"After this case," she sighed. "I promise I'll go see the doctor."

"Olivia-"

"Please?" She implored. "I have to be there for Ashley…if her parents make it to court, she'll want me there."

"Honey, you've got to take care of yourself first," he insisted. "You haven't been yourself lately…you've been irritated, you've been having migraines, you're pale…"

"It's from the winter," she sighed. "It'll pass. I promise. Go back to work."

He kissed her forehead. "I'm calling in, I don't want to leave you like this."

"Go, Elliot," she said firmly. "I'll be okay. I'll call you if it gets worse."

Reluctantly he left her after kissing her rather chastely.


	7. Chapter 7

Immature

Chapter Seven

**Casey Novak's Office**

**District Attorney's Office**

**9:00 AM Monday**

Casey finished off the last of her breakfast and last sip of some very good coffee before she wiped her hands and began to prepare for court. She took on Ashley's case and she now had to go head to head with Ashley's parents over Alexis.

Olivia knew Ashley personally, but was hesitant to call her as a witness on Ashley's behalf because of how Olivia had been feeling lately. Elliot told her to try and hold off, but Casey was hoping for a quick custody hearing, but the Blacks could afford a damn good defense and drag it out forever until the Blacks got what they wanted.

In a word, it was going to turn into both an ugly battle and a media circus. Rickie would use her media attention to sway the public, get sympathy.

Casey was filing a motion to emancipate Ashley and to grant Ashley sole custody of Alexis so that Rickie Austin and Jared Black couldn't touch Alexis…at least not legally.

Ashley was grateful to Casey and Olivia.

Elliot knocked on the door and he and John walked in.

"Hey," she said as she popped a mint gum and drank some water. "Is Ashley ready for court?"

"Yeah, uh, against my advice Olivia drove her," Elliot sighed.

"Stubborn ass," Casey chuckled. "Does she feel up to testifying?"

"I don't think so, but knowing Liv, she'll make herself feel up to it," Elliot sighed.

"Well, I did my best trying to hold off, but if she wants to, I'd rather have her do it today than waiting," Casey said as she put some files into her briefcase. "I know you want her to see a doctor. The sooner she testifies, the sooner she'll indulge you."

**Manhattan Courthouse**

**Central Manhattan**

**11:00 AM**

"Detective Benson, when did you first meet Ashley Austin Black?" Casey asked.

Olivia inhaled then began. "I was on a case six years ago. My partner Detective Stabler and I became involved with the Blacks in the course of an investigation into Corben Black's hit an run death."

"And what did you find in the course of the investigation?" Casey inquired.

"We discovered through our medical examiner that Corben had an anxiety disorder," Olivia testified. "He bit his fingernails down to the stubs, he had rashes on his wrists and arms, he picked at his sores compulsively, and he grinded his teeth."

"Objection," Polly Williamson interjected. "Detective Benson is not qualified to render diagnosis of the boy, who died six years ago."

"Your honor, Detective Benson and Detective Stabler were both witnesses at Corben Black's autopsy," Casey argued.

"Even if they were your honor, it's second hand knowledge that the medical examiner herself should testify to," Polly argued. "And it is not relevant to the matter of this case."

"It is, your honor and I promise I will get to the point," Casey said.

Judge Carmella raised an eyebrow. "Get to it quick, Ms. Novak."

"Please continue, detective," Casey said.

"Upon learning about Corben's anxiety, we then proceeded to investigate Rickie Austin and Jared Black, which led to us finding Corben's natural father. After concluding that there was no sexual abuse, we looked into other avenues. I met Ashley when Stabler and I were interviewing Ms. Austin."

"And, how did you become personally staked in this case?"

"Ashley was exhibiting behavior that indicated domestic child abuse," Olivia recalled. "She had bruises on her arms, wrists, knees, and legs. I asked Ashley if there was any kind of abuse, and she denied it. We had our psychiatrist assess Ashley and she concluded that Ashley was deliberately hurting herself because she was starved for attention. Upon further investigation, we found that Rickie Austin had been away each time Ashley seriously injured herself and ended up in the hospital. Jared Black was also away, and he was logged as an alcoholic at the time."

"So, you felt that removing a then eleven year old Ashley from the home was necessary in order to ensure Ashley's safety?" Casey asked.

"Yes," Olivia nodded.

"Is it safe to assume that you're almost a friend to Ashley then?" Casey asked.

"Yes," Olivia said with a slight grin.

"Would you say that Ashley is responsible?"

"Yes. Ashley has matured and she realizes what she has to do in order to take care of Alexis. She is in a much better position than most teen mothers."

"Is there any reason, if any, that you think Alexis should be removed from Ashley's care?"

"No," Olivia said.

"Thank you detective," Casey said.

Polly stood up and brushed off her skirt before approaching the witness stand.

Polly Williamson was thirty five years old and she had over a hundred family court cases under her belt. She had caramel skin and long, dark hair that fell over her shoulders. She was married with three children and one on the way, but she had just found out three days ago. She liked family court, but sometimes, not everyone deserved to have children.

Ashley seemed to be a nice enough girl, but she didn't think Ashley nor her parents deserved baby Alexis. The Blacks were self centered and thought of children as property, something to make them look good, and Ashley was young, naïve and anything could go wrong.

Either way, she still had to make as strong a case as possible for the Blacks.

"Detective Benson," Polly began. "Isn't it true that you're the product of your mother's rape?"

"Objection," Casey cut in. "Relevance?"

"It goes as to Detective Benson's motives for getting so close to Ashley Austin Black," Polly argued.

"I'll allow it," Judge Carmella allowed. "Please answer the question, Detective Benson."

Olivia sighed. "Yes, yes I am a child of rape."

"And isn't it also true that your own mother neglected and abused you physically and emotionally?"

Olivia's eyes began to water but she stayed strong. "Um…"

Her side was hurting, but it wasn't as bad as over the weekend. She glanced at Elliot, who was slightly annoyed that the issue was brought up.

"Detective?" Polly prodded. "Were you not abused by your mother?"

"Yes," Olivia said. "Yes I was. More emotionally than anything."

"Oh, well let's not spilt hairs, Detective Benson. You were abused and that's why you felt it necessary to harass my clients and their daughter six years ago and even today, and try to separate Ashley even further from her parents."

"That wasn't my intent," Olivia said, wiping a tear that escaped. "I just wanted Ashley to be safe. It's true. I do see myself in Ashley, and it's my job to help those in need. At the time, Ashley wanted my help and I gave it to her. I found Ashley running out of a crack house two months ago…I saw Ashley eight months pregnant and living on the street. She witnessed a murder, and through all of that, I've believed in her when no one else has. Her parents washed their hands of her. Ashley is a good mother, and I know she can make it."

"Is that a true statement or your biased opinion?" Polly asked.

"True statement," Olivia said.

"But how can you be sure that you're impression of Ashley is accurate?" Polly asked. "You yourself knows what it feels like to be emotionally abused…to feel like no one loved you…isn't it a possibility that you let your past cloud your judgment?"

"Absolutely not," Olivia insisted.

"No more questions," Polly said as she went back to her seat.

"You may step down, Detective Benson," Judge Carmella said.

"Thank you," Olivia said quietly.

She stood up and the pain intensified and she became dizzy and nauseous. She felt the color drain from her face and sweat accumulate on her forehead.

Olivia pushed open the gate as she slowly approached her seat.

A sharp pain that felt like being stabbed by a sharp shard of glass and then the person twisting it shot through her lower abdomen and her side.

She yelped and doubled over in pain, interrupting the silence in the courtroom.

Elliot got up and helped her, as did Munch and Fin.

"Olivia," Elliot said quickly. "What's the matter honey?"

She couldn't articulate the pain she was feeling as she blacked out in Elliot's arms.

"Call an ambulance," Elliot said quickly before turning his attention back to Olivia. "Liv? Liv, c'mon sweetheart, stay with me. Olivia."

Judge Carmella saw the emergency. "We are adjourned until further notice…"

Carmella picked up the phone.

Elliot held Olivia's limp form tightly. "Liv."


	8. Chapter 8

Immature

Chapter Eight

**St. Catherine's Hospital**

**SICU**

**Waiting Room**

**2:00 PM**

Elliot was pacing in the waiting room of the SICU, and nothing could calm him, not even Munch or Fin being there with him. Cragen was sitting down, sighing every few minutes, unable to hide the worry.

Casey joined them a moment later.

"Any word yet?" She asked.

"Not yet," Cragen said. "I knew she was sick."

"She's so damn stubborn," Elliot groused. "She told me that she'd go to the doctor after the hearing…"

"Well it's not like she'd let you drag her kicking and screaming," Casey said. "How long has she been feeling ill?"

"Who knows how long she might have let this go on?" Elliot asked in frustration. "She informed me of this last Thursday…I mean, she had her period…but she's been short with people, getting migraines, she spiked a fever once…my house has been a freakin' ice box because she's always saying it's hot. She hates hospitals…she has some irrational thing about being the center of unwanted attention…"

"Elliot, just take a seat," Cragen said in a fatherly tone. "Too much stress and you'll be in a bed next. Just take a breath."

Elliot sighed and sat down.

"Listen, there's no doubt in my mind that you did your best to take care of her," Cragen said. "But Olivia is a grown woman, she makes her own decisions, and she chose to wait until whatever is going on with her get worse."

After a few more minutes, a doctor came in and everyone turned their attention to him.

"Are you all friends and family of Ms. Olivia Benson?"

"Yes," Cragen answered.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Tom Wagner."

Cragen shook his hand as Tom gave his regards to everyone else. "How is she?"

"Well, we're going to have to perform emergency surgery," Tom informed them. "We did an x-ray then a sonogram and we found that her right ovary has ruptured and she's been bleeding internally."

"What?" Elliot asked. "How the hell did that happen?"

"Well, it's a combination of things," Dr. Wagner explained. "We're not sure. We did find two cysts on her ovary, so that could be a major cause."

"You said she's going to need surgery?" Casey asked.

"Yes, we're prepping her now, so if one of you would like to see her…" Dr. Wagner said.

"Elliot, go," Cragen said.

Elliot followed the doctor down the hallway and into Olivia's room.

Olivia was pale and sweaty and half out of it already. He went over to her and took her hand and she turned her head to look at him.

"El…" She said in a small voice.

"Shh," he said softly. "Just rest, honey."

"I messed up," she sniffled.

She had on a cap for surgery and only a few strands of hair were left out, plastered to her face and neck. He placed his free hand on her cheek.

"What?" He asked softly.

"I-I got too…emotional," she whimpered. "You were right El. I do have things I haven't told you…I'm sorry for not…trusting you with my secrets."

"Olivia, don't apologize," he chuckled. "We'll just have to work on it later…but right now we just want you well, okay?"

She grinned slightly. "Why do you want to be with me?"

The nurses began to roll her down to the OR, anesthesia prepped and ready for her until they arrived.

"Is that a trick question?" He asked.

"Look at me," she sighed.

"I am looking at you," he smiled. "You're beautiful…even in a hospital bed."

"I'm too much trouble," she sighed. "You need a simple girl…not me."

"Hey, trouble can be a good thing, babe," he said as they stopped just outside of the OR. "I don't want a simple girl. I want one woman…that's you. I love you. You're going to be just fine, okay?"

He leaned down and kissed her lips softly as the nurse applied the anesthesia.

"I loo-ve y-" Olivia was out in about ten seconds and she went cross eyed then they rolled back as she was put to sleep.

He let go of her hand and placed it on the bed before the nurses rolled Olivia into the operating room.

Elliot sighed and made his way back to the waiting room.

"Liv's in surgery," he reported. "Captain, if you don't mind, I'd like to be here when Olivia wakes up."

"My thoughts exactly," Cragen said. "Casey, when does the hearing pick up again?"

"It was adjourned until tomorrow afternoon," Casey explained. "Liv's testimony is on the record."

"How is Ashley holding up?" Elliot asked. "Olivia wanted to be there for her."

"She's fine," Casey sighed. "I'm putting her on the stand tomorrow, and I really hope that the defense won't rip her to shreds."

"Don't let that happen," Elliot said. "That lawyer made Olivia's past fair game, there's no telling what she'll pull with Ashley."

"I'll do my best," Casey said, looking at her watch. "I've got to prepare for tomorrow. Call me when Olivia gets out of surgery."

She kissed John goodbye then hugged Elliot. "She's going to be okay."

"Thanks," Elliot said gratefully.

After about another thirty minutes, Munch, Fin, and Cragen decided to go back to the precinct.

Elliot pulled out his cell phone.

"Archer residence," Kathy answered.

"Hey Kath," he said.

"Hey," she said jovially. "What's up?"

"Um, Olivia's in the hospital," he explained.

"What?" Kathy asked. "What happened?"

"The doctor said that her uh…ovary ruptured and she's been bleeding internally," he explained. "So she's in surgery now."

"Oh my God," Kathy gasped. "I'm sorry. Is it bad?"

"The doctors are optimistic," Elliot said. "Liv's a fighter."

"Yeah," Kathy chuckled. "And she's stubborn, so I hope that she'll be able to rest. I bet you anything the doctors will probably want to give her six to eight weeks to recoup."

"Which she will translate into sitting on her ass and not doing a damn thing," Elliot laughed. "Olivia's going to hate that."

"I'll call Maureen," Kathy chuckled. "Maureen is just as stubborn, and twice as firm as you are, so she'll keep her company."

"That'll be nice for Liv," Elliot said. "She's really bonded with Maureen."

"Think she'll want any of my company?" Kathy asked skeptically.

"Yeah," Elliot said. "Olivia likes you…she wants to have a friendship with you."

"Really?" Kathy asked.

"Yeah," Elliot grinned. "It'll be good for her."

"Okay," Kathy said. "Well, I'll pick up the kids from school today and do you want them to stay with me overnight, or are you going to be home?"

"I think I'll stay with Olivia," he said.

"Okay," Kathy agreed. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Alright, bye," Elliot said.

"Bye," she said before hanging up.


	9. Chapter 9

Immature

Chapter Nine

**St. Catherine's Hospital**

**Recovery Room 302**

**7:11 AM Tuesday**

It was snowing outside, and Elliot shuddered to think how cold it probably was. He stayed with Olivia all night long, and she hadn't given a hint of waking up from the anesthesia yet. She would stir a bit and furrow her eyebrows, but that was it. The doctors assured him that if she woke up within twenty four hours after the surgery, she would be just fine.

He sighed and looked at her. He'd seen her sleep before, but not this hard. She was out cold, and he wondered if she was dreaming or not. Sometimes, she'd groan and flinch a little and he wondered if it was a good dream or a bad dream that she was having.

Olivia stirred more and groaned and Elliot stood up.

"Olivia," he said quietly as he smoothed down her hair.

She flailed her arms a bit then woke up with a start. She furrowed her eyebrows and gasped.

"El…" She croaked, her throat dry.

"Shh, let me get the doctor," he said quickly.

Olivia tried to focus her vision, but she was still so groggy, that it was becoming a difficult task. She had an IV in her neck and it was awkward to swallow. She immediately felt pain in her lower abdomen and she groaned. The last thing she truly remembered was collapsing in court after testifying on Ashley's behalf. Everything else after that was one big blank space.

Elliot came back into the room with Dr. Wagner.

"Hey there," Dr. Wagner greeted her jovially. "How're you doing sweetheart?"

Olivia just grimaced and blinked heavily.

"Well, I'll take that as a not so good," Dr. Wagner chuckled. "The good news is that we got you all fixed up, darlin'. You lost quite a bit of blood, so we had to do a transfusion, but you're doing well. Now from this point, it's all about us getting you ready to go home in the next couple of days. Right now, I want to make sure that you're comfortable. I know you're not liking that needle in your neck, and I don't like it either, so what we'll do, is we'll have a nurse come in and test your veins and we'll see if we can't get that line out of your neck. After we do that, we'll allow you to press a button that will release a dose of morphine to calm the pain. Also, we'll bring you some water, juice and a Jell-o for your throat and stomach. Is that okay with you?"

She nodded weakly and sighed.

"Thanks," Elliot said as he took Olivia's hand. "Your hands are cold baby."

He warmed up each of her hands and she sniffled.

"I-it still hurts," she whined groggily.

"I know honey, but the nurses are going to help you out, okay?" he said as he warmed her hands.

There was a knock at her door, and Elliot got up and answered.

Casey, John, and Cragen were waiting.

"Morning," Elliot said quietly. "Come in."

"How is she?" Casey asked as she shrugged off her winter coat. She was dressed down because she didn't have to be in court until later on in the afternoon.

"Liv's finally awake," Elliot whispered as he led them in.

Casey went over to her friend. "Hey," Casey said with a smile.

"Unh," Olivia muttered, by way of greeting. "Tired."

"I know," Casey said softly. "If you keep resting, you'll be back to yourself in no time."

Olivia rubbed over her face. "I'm thirsty," she said in a raspy voice.

"The nurses are bringing all of that," Elliot said.

Casey took Olivia's other hand and warmed it. "Well, at least you get to stay indoors," Casey chuckled. "It's twenty below and it hasn't stopped snowing since early this morning."

"Bust me outta here," Olivia groaned.

"I don't think so," Casey grinned.

"Can I sneak you in anything?" John asked and everyone looked at him.

"John, don't encourage her," Casey grinned. "Liv's probably going to be living off of juice, water and Jell-o for today and tomorrow."

The nurses came in and Casey and Elliot stepped aside as they fixed another IV for Olivia.

After that was accomplished, they explained the morphine dosages, and then they brought her some apple juice, some water, and red jell-o.

"Ew," Casey grimaced. "I hate red jell-o."

"Thanks," Olivia croaked sarcastically as she picked up the juice and took a sip.

"As you know, you'll be on paid leave," Cragen said. "I want you to be completely healed, Olivia. Your health comes first. Take the time to recoup, relax, and don't worry."

She nodded. "Thank you all for dropping by. I'm still kind of tired…"

"We just wanted to check up on you," Casey said.

"How's Ashley?" Olivia asked.

"She's okay," Casey reported. "A little nervous, but I think she'll do fine. We'll be back to see you later tonight, okay?"

Olivia nodded.

Elliot walked everyone out.

"Thanks," Elliot said. "Is it alright if I stay with her, at least until she goes home and gets settled?"

"That's fine," Cragen said.

"Maureen and Kathy are going to stay with her for a little bit," Elliot explained. "So I won't worry as much."

"Good," Cragen said. "See you in a few days."

"John and I could stay if you want to go home and get freshened up," Casey offered.

"No, I'm fine," Elliot said. "I'll be here a few more hours, so…"

Casey nodded. "See you later."

John and Casey left and Elliot went back to Olivia.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"A little," she said drowsily. "God, I feel like a thousand sector cars ran over me…'cause we cops are such bad drivers you know."

He chuckled as he brought the blankets up around her.

She pressed the button and a dose of morphine was delivered and within minutes, she was back to sleep.

**Family Court**

**Manhattan Courthouse**

**Central Manhattan**

**2:00 PM**

Ashley sighed as she waited for the barrage of question about her life to begin. She knew that at this point, that being honest and telling the truth was going to help her case. She wanted to keep Alexis and have her freedom from her parents.

Casey sighed as she got up and began her examination.

"Could you please state your full name and age for the record?" Casey asked.

"Ashley Austin Black, aged seventeen," Ashley responded.

"Thank you," Casey said. "Ashley, can you please tell the court why you're here today?"

"I'm here to keep my baby and be emancipated from my parents," Ashley stated.

"Why do you want to be emancipated from your parents?" Casey asked. "I mean, they're successful, they both have the financial means to support you whenever you need…they have a safe home you can stay in…why are you making this decision?"

Ashley sighed and looked at her parents.

"I love both my parents very much," Ashley said sincerely. "I really do, but my whole life, I've never felt their love. Sure it was great having nice things, going to good schools, doing anything I wanted…but my parents were always gone, and I've had to raise myself. I just want the chance to raise my daughter and love her. I know I've made a lot of mistakes…this year alone has been a learning experience for me. I have a child to take care of now, and I know that it's going to be hard, but I can raise her. If I have to strap her to me when I'm working, I'll do it. I love Alexis very much."

"Last week, the police came to your apartment building," Casey began. "They arrested three people for drug possession. Your baby was almost kidnapped because you left her in your apartment with the door open. Would you say that was a bit irresponsible?"

"Yes, I'm totally sorry for that," Ashley said remorsefully. "I won't ever do that again."

"So you've done pretty well on your own?"

"Yes," Ashley grinned. "I've got a great job, I'm studying to get my GED…I don't need or want my parents' help anymore. I plan on going to college. I want to be a fulltime writer."

"That sounds like a good plan, Ashley," Casey commented. "No further questions."

Polly stood up and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You said that you were studying for your GED," Polly began. "So you've dropped out of school over this year?"

"Yes," Ashley answered. "I wasn't in school much anyway…my mom and dad kept putting me into mental hospitals."

"And you were a frequent runaway, weren't you?" Polly asked firmly.

"Yes, but-"

"And when you ran away for weeks at a time, isn't it true that you were exchanging sexual favors for money?"

"They weren't…I wasn't prostituting myself if that's what you mean," Ashley explained. "I took some pictures with my now former boyfriend and he paid me each time."

"Morris Albertson was twenty nine years old," Polly said. "A child predator, whom you got pregnant by."

"We didn't have sex until I turned seventeen," Ashley said. "So, it wasn't statutory rape."

"But on one occasion, you did exchange sexual favors while you were pregnant to get money, did you not?"

"Yes, but I felt disgusting and I haven't done it since."

"So, this plan you have," Polly said slowly. "What are you going to do if you don't get your GED? Do you have a backup plan if you're not successful in college or as a writer?"

Ashley sighed and looked away. "Well, I haven't really thought about it. I mean, I want to write. I'll work until I make it."

"What happens when you lose your job, or run out of money?"

"I'll just find another job, and work harder," Ashley said stubbornly.

"Ashley, the world isn't as simple as you make it out to be," Polly said. "You've already exchanged sex for money…what's to say that you won't do it again out of desperation?"

"I won't," Ashley said as she began to cry. "I just want to be on my own and raise my baby. I'll do anything for her!"

"By whatever means possible," Polly said. "No further questions."

Judge Carmella sighed. "You may step down, Ashley. We'll take an hour for lunch. We're adjourned."

Casey sighed and hugged Ashley.

Her parents walked out of the courtroom bitterly.

Gilda, Ashley's friend from her apartment building, handed Alexis to her and she hugged and kissed her baby.

**Tiny's Mexican Cantina**

**3:15 PM**

Ashley checked up on Alexis for about the fifteenth time in less than twenty minutes. Alexis was a good baby and Casey smiled.

"How's Olivia?" Ashley asked.

"She's okay," Casey reported as she sipped at her coffee. "She got out of surgery late last night, so she's going to be groggy for a few days."

Ashley nodded as she pushed around her half eaten enchiladas. "What happens to me if my parents get full custody of Alexis?"

"Well, if the judge rules that you remain in your parents' care and they get full custody of Alexis, you could always contest, but any other lawyer would tell you to wait until you're eighteen, then you could sue for full custody again," Casey explained.

"I don't have the money, and I can't wait that long," Ashley said. "I know that judge is thinking that I'm just another stupid girl who's rebelling against her parents."

"The good news is that Judge Carmella is one of the best family court judges on the bench," Casey grinned. "She's objective, supportive, and compassionate. Carmella was a teen mother herself, you know."

Ashley looked up from her plate. "Really?"

"Yeah," Casey sighed. "She had it rough too, but she made it through. I know that you can make it, Ashley. You're willing to try, and Alexis is just perfect."


	10. Chapter 10

Immature

Chapter Ten

**Family Court**

**Manhattan Courthouse**

**Central Manhattan**

**4:30 PM**

"Ashley has always been a difficult child," Rickie Austin testified. "She was so…full of energy that she'd just get out of hand. Since the age of eight, we've hired dozens of nannies. They just couldn't keep up with her."

"What about her mental status?" Polly asked sympathetically. "Your daughter was hurting herself purposefully to get attention…how have you tried to help her?"

"We have tried and tried again to get her some help," Rickie said, frustrated. "She would always manage to run away or convince the doctors that she was fine. She was running away, cutting class, acting out. When she turned fourteen, Jared and I gave up because we didn't know what to do."

"How did you feel when you heard about Ashley's promiscuity and her having a child by a pedophile?"

"I was disgusted," Rickie said. "Disappointed…I realized that there's no helping Ashley, but I can help my granddaughter. I don't want her exposed to that kind of environment. Ashley lives in a dangerous neighborhood, she's been keeping company with dangerous people. She entrusts Alexis into anyone's hands…"

"Why do you want full custody of Alexis?" Polly asked.

"I want to ensure that Alexis will be in a safe, loving home," Rickie grinned. "In a good environment…given the best care available. Ashley is too young, and immature to raise a child, especially if she is still a child herself."

"So you feel it necessary to have full custody of Alexis?"

"Yes, until Ashley can prove to myself and to her father that she can be responsible, and go back to school and she's going to England with her grandparents to attend university," Rickie said. "Ashley needs discipline and strict instruction on how to raise a child and be responsible."

"Nothing further," Polly concluded.

Casey stood up. "Are you going to physically care for and raise baby Alexis yourself?"

"Well, yes," Rickie said. "Obviously. She will be in our home."

"But, Ms. Black, how will you accomplish that if you're preparing to go on yet another tour in just…three weeks?" Casey asked.

"We'll hire a full time nanny to stay at home with Ashley and Alexis…my mother and father will be here to monitor them," Rickie answered.

"But you just testified that Alexis will have a good home, be raised in a good environment," Casey rationalized. "Tell me, how can that be if you, Alexis's grandparents, Ashley's parents are repeating the same cycle?"

Rickie looked around. "I don't follow."

Casey went over to the table and picked up an old tour schedule. "Do you realize that when Ashley was eleven, each of her self inflicted injuries corresponded with dates that you were away?"

"That's not an issue," Rickie said firmly. "This will be different."

"How, Ms. Austin?" Casey asked. "I mean, history could repeat itself with Alexis…sending Ashley across the Atlantic, away from the child that needs that bond with her is your solution for ensuring Alexis's 'good life?' Ashley needed you, her mother, and yes, you provided _material_ things for her, but what about fulfilling the _emotional_ needs?"

"I did everything for that child and this is how she repays me!?" Rickie yelled. "I did everything for you, Ashley!"

"But did you give her the love that she showed you?" Casey asked.

Rickie wiped her tears. "I did the best I could."

"Is that what you're going to say to Alexis if, God forbid, she should go down the path Ashley went?" Casey asked.

Rickie sniffled and looked away.

"No further questions," Casey said.

Judge Carmella sighed and turned to Rickie. "You may step down, Ms. Austin. I will go to my chambers, look over the evidence, the testimony, and I will make my ruling tomorrow morning. We're adjourned."

Casey sighed and looked at Ashley.

"What do we do now?" Ashley asked.

"We wait," Casey said. "Go home, take care of Alexis and get some sleep, okay?"

Ashley began to cry. "What if the judge takes her away?"

"Ashley, don't think about that, okay?" Casey said as she hugged the teen. "Be positive, sweetheart. Listen, if you have trouble sleeping, call me, okay?"

"Okay," Ashley sniffled.

**St. Catherine's Hospital**

**Recovery Room 302**

**8:00 PM**

Olivia was up again, but she was still exhausted and sore from the surgery. She had an incision across her lower abdomen and it had been closed with staples. She was embarrassed to see it, and she was marked.

Elliot assured her that it was okay, and the doctor said that there would be a scar but as long as she rested and didn't expose herself to the weather, it would heal properly. Olivia was certainly not looking forward to the next eight weeks of bed rest and recuperation. Dr. Wagner recommended eight weeks instead of six because she too, as it turns out, had let the stress of the job get to her.

"I don't want to sit on my ass for eight weeks," she huffed. "I'm going to gain weight, get out of shape…"

"Maureen has off from school," Elliot said. "She'll keep you company. And she's a health nut, so she won't give you the ice cream. Kathy's going to keep you company too. Not to mention Casey. We've got your back Liv."

"What am I going to do with all that free time?" She groused.

"Honey, just get well," Elliot chuckled. "I'd rather you be bored at home and getting well than be out on the streets in this cold and get sicker."

Olivia sighed and rested back onto the bed. "And I'm sick of this red jell-o."

"Eh, quit your whining," Casey grinned as she came in. "Hey."

"Hey," Olivia sighed. "Thanks to you, I'm sick of this damn jell-o."

"Aw," Casey said as she perched herself on the side of Olivia's bed.

"How's the hearing going?" Olivia asked. "Did Rickie Austin turn on the water works for the judge?"

"Big time, but I don't think Carmella bought it," Casey said. "So, is it six weeks or eight?"

"Eight," Elliot and Olivia said in unison, but in different tones.

Casey grinned. "Well, you could get a makeover," she suggested and Olivia grimaced at her.

"I'm not that old," Olivia huffed, stifling a yawn.

"Your hair is getting longer," Casey observed.

"I don't care," Olivia snapped. "I feel a little empty…"

"Dr. Wagner said that you can still have kids," Elliot mentioned.

Olivia sighed.

"We can play Trivial Pursuit," Casey suggested. "Which I suck at. John wins all the time."

"And that surprises you?" Olivia asked sleepily. "One good thing about this: I'm getting the best sleep of my life."

"That look on your face is telling me that you're not going to make this easy," Elliot said as he smoothed back her hair. "Stubborn."

"Right back at ya," Olivia quipped.

"Want some dinner, El?" Casey asked. "I think I'm in love with this Mexican restaurant called Tiny's. It's so good. John and I have been so lazy about cooking lately."

"Yeah, sure," he said. "Bring me back whatever."

"Go," Olivia said sleepily. "You've been cooped up in this room with me. Go eat, freshen up, and sleep. See your kids."

He leaned down and kissed her softly. "See you in the morning to take you home, okay?"

Olivia nodded then went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Immature

Chapter Eleven

**Family Court**

**Manhattan Courthouse**

**Central Manhattan**

**9:45 AM Wednesday**

Judge Carmella took her seat on the bench and sighed.

"Before I make my ruling, are there any last statements that the parties would like to make?" She asked.

Casey stood up. "Ashley would like to say a few words, your honor."

The judge nodded.

"I know that I'm young, and that I've done things that I shouldn't have, but in the end, does it really matter? Who decides who is too young for what? I'm seventeen years old, I have a child. And while it's considered a pretty rough start for someone my age, it doesn't mean that I'm any less capable than the next person. Being a parent is something that is learned, it's not an automatic thing when your kid is born…and it doesn't come with age, or financial advantage. It comes with love and a willingness to sacrifice in order to give the baby everything it would ever need. I intend to raise me daughter, sacrifice for her, provide for her. I'm not just some street kid who thinks that the world is going to fall in my lap. I know that I have to work and survive, but Alexis is worth it," Ashley said sincerely. "Thank you."

"Will everyone please rise," Judge Carmella said. "Ms. Austin, Mr. Black, it is clear that you want the best for your granddaughter…in theory. Though you have the financial means of physically taking care of the child, Ashley is proof that there is obviously some unresolved emotional rift that I'm afraid will ultimately have an affect on the child. That doesn't make you bad parents, though, and I have every hope that you will be involved in Alexis's life," Carmella paused and turned to Ashley. "Ashley Austin Black, you are a teen mother, and your actions over the last year have not been exemplary. However, in light of your giving birth, you have shown that you realize that this child is a responsibility; one that you will have to support until Alexis herself is old enough to be on her own. You have a home, and I hope that you will take every precaution to protect yourself and the infant, you have a paying job, that is enough to support yourself and Alexis, and you have a support system that has lent it's hand to you in watching Alexis. Therefore, I am ruling in favor of Ashley Austin Black. Alexis Renee Black will remain in Ashley's custody so long as she continues to provide for her child within the bounds of the law. I am also granting the emancipation order. Ms. Austin, Mr. Black, your daughter will no longer have access to any and all royalties that you have received."

"Your honor, Ashley has a trust fund," Polly spoke up. "Her parents will let her have access to it so long as she uses it for collegiate purposes. There is enough money to cover a four year school of Ashley's choosing."

"So ordered," Judge Carmella said. "Ashley, you will have access to your trust fund, but under the emancipation order, you cannot legally have any kind of access to your parents' accounts. Likewise for your parents, they cannot touch your trust fund, do you understand?"

"Yes your honor," Ashley beamed.

"Ms. Austin, Mr. Black, do you understand that you cannot interfere with Ashley's custodial rights in any way?"

"Yes, your honor," Rickie said bitterly.

"If all parties are in agreement, then we're adjourned," Judge Carmella grinned. "Good luck Ashley. And I don't want to see you in here ever again."

"Yes, your honor," Ashley smiled then she turned to Casey and hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much! I can't believe it! Thank you, thank you!"

"It was no problem," Casey grinned. "You're very welcome."

Rickie and Jared came over to their daughter and Ashley looked at them.

There was a moment of awkward silence, then Rickie spoke up. "My darling, no matter what the judge says, you're always welcome to come home, alright?"

Ashley grinned and hugged both of her parents. "You can see Alexis whenever you want. I'm not going to keep her from you. We'll be okay, I promise."

**1-6 Precinct**

**SVU Squad Room**

**11:12 AM**

"What was the ruling?" Cragen asked as he came out of his office.

"Judge ruled in favor of Ashley," Casey reported happily. "Ashley has full custody of Alexis, and she's been emancipated from her parents."

"Any animosity from the parent side?" Fin asked.

"Surprisingly, no," she said as she perched herself against Elliot and Olivia's desk. "They're talking, so that's a good thing."

"Well, I'm glad this case is over," John said. "And Olivia's okay too, so that's a plus."

"Yep," Casey sighed. "Now we just have to fill out that pain in the ass paperwork."

"That's life," Cragen chuckled. "Liv goes home today. If you can all help it, do all you can to keep her away from this precinct…don't even let her get to the steps of this building."

"Yeah, she is not liking the eight week recoup idea," Casey laughed. "She's going to be pissed at us."

Elliot walked in quickly to pick up a few things.

"Hey, what was the ruling?" He asked.

"Ashley has full custody of Alexis," Casey said in short because she didn't want to have go through the whole mouthful again. "What time is Olivia going home today?"

"The doctor wants to keep her until at least five in the evening, so, she's go to sit tight a little bit longer," Elliot explained.

"Well, before you go, I'm assigning you your temporary partner," Cragen said and Elliot stopped what he was doing and looked at him.

"What?" Elliot asked. "No thanks, Cap. I'm fine, I'll just shadow Munch or Fin."

"Not going to happen Elliot," Cragen said firmly. "Olivia's out for eight weeks, you'll need someone to watch your back."

A young, fresh faced woman came out of Cragen's office.

"Detective Elliot Stabler, this is Detective Roxanna Giardi," Cragen introduced and Elliot shook hands with the woman. "She's on loan from the 1-4 out of vice. Before that, she worked Homicide with the LAPD."

"Pretty good stats for being so young," Elliot commented.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Roxanna said. "And uh, my first name is pronounced _Rox-ah-nna_. Not regular old Roxanna."

"It's nice meeting you," Elliot said. "Welcome to the unit."


	12. Chapter 12

Immature

Epilogue

**Olivia Benson's Apartment**

**9:30 AM Friday**

Maureen knocked on the door to Olivia's apartment and her father opened up.

"Hey dad," she said as she hugged him juggling a bag of groceries in her arm.

"Hi sweetie," he said to his eldest daughter as he took the bag from her. "Thanks for coming over."

"No problem," she said as she took off her coat. "How's Olivia?"

"Liv's up right now, but she's sore," Elliot said as he ushered Maureen into the living room. "She's still a little loopy from the anesthesia too, so…"

"Well, I'll get some breakfast started," she said. "Now I hope Olivia's not too picky an eater because if she's that worried about gaining weight, I have turkey, soy, whole grain bread, and organic, fresh eggs."

Elliot scratched the back of his neck. "I'm not too sure…I guess she'll be okay with everything else except the soy."

Maureen laughed. "It'll be two years that you and Olivia have been together, and you don't know what she likes to eat?"

"I know she likes Hoagies and foot long hotdogs," Elliot chuckled. "I mean…we don't ever really eat much…except when Kathleen and the twins are at the house. Otherwise, she doesn't really eat much at all."

Maureen smirked as she took out the groceries.

She looked so grown up, which she was, but it became painfully obvious to Elliot that Maureen was no longer a little girl and that there was no rewind button to make sure that she stayed little for all eternity.

"Don't you think it might be a good idea to take her on a real date?" She asked, and he leaned against the doorway.

"Olivia doesn't like all that," he said.

"That's a cop out dad, and you know it," she snorted and he frowned at her. "What? I'm just saying that, perhaps, when she gets better, you should go out on a dinner date or something. Just don't call it a date. An…outing. Just to get to know her better. I mean, you know each other but you don't _know_ each other, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it," Elliot chuckled.

Olivia opened up the door to her bedroom, and she began to trudge her way down the hall. Elliot immediately turned his attention to her.

"Liv, hold on," he said as he went over to her.

"El, I've got it," she said quietly with a soft smile.

Her hand was on her lower abdomen as she walked cautiously to the living room.

"Hey Olivia," Maureen said as she went into the living room and fluffed the pillows for Olivia on the sofa. "How're you feeling?"

"Uncomfortable," Olivia remarked. "I can't sleep in my bed…it's too plush."

Olivia sat down slowly and then reclined against the pillows, now exhausted from the effort and feeling dizzy.

"I hate this," Olivia groused.

"That should be an incentive to sit down and try not to tire yourself out," Elliot said. "The more you rest the faster this eight weeks will go by."

Olivia groaned and closed her eyes.

"Are you hungry, Liv?" Maureen asked from the kitchen.

"A little," Olivia said. "I think I just want some toast and fruit."

"I can do that," Maureen grinned.

Elliot made sure that Olivia was comfortable before he kneeled next to her on the floor and pushed a strand of her hair back behind her ear and kissed her.

"I wish kisses really could make everything better," she said with a slight grin. "I miss staying at the house."

"Yeah, but I want you to relax," Elliot said. "Too much going in and out at my house."

"But I miss Kathleen and the twins," she sighed.

"I know," he said. "I'll bring them over for Thanksgiving, if you'd like."

"Yeah," she smiled. "I love you."

Elliot smiled. "I love you too."

"Even with one ovary?" Olivia joked.

He laughed and smoothed over her hair. "Yeah…you're not less of a woman when things like this happen, you know that right?"

Olivia shrugged. "I guess…but, if we…take our relationship further and you wanted another child…I don't know if I'd be able to give you that. I mean, I'm almost forty…and as you can see, my body…it's not what it used to be."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," he said with a grin. "I'm just glad that you're healthy, and that you're a part of our family. That's what's important."

Olivia closed her eyes. "So, are you getting a new partner?"

"Actually, Cragen gave me on yesterday," Elliot mentioned as Maureen came into the living room bearing a plate. She handed it to him then he gave it to Olivia.

"Thanks, Maureen," Olivia said as she sat up a little.

"You're welcome," Maureen said as she began to tidy up for Olivia. "Would you like me to dust?"

"Oh would you?" Olivia asked. "Thank you so much…it was driving me up the wall."

"Okay," Maureen chuckled.

"So, who's your partner?" Olivia asked as she tore off the crust of the bread and ate it.

"My _temporary_ partner's Roxanna Giardi," Elliot said and Olivia stopped eating. "She's a real snob about her name."

Olivia looked at her crumby hands and tried not to feel the stirrings of a strange combination of indigestion, jealously, and, for some odd reason, hurt.

"You-your temp partner's a woman?" Olivia asked, and it became so quiet, a pin falling to the floor could be heard.

Maureen stopped dusting the pictures in the hallway to listen.

"Yeah," Elliot said as he got up and went to sit in the armchair. "Why?"

Olivia shrugged. "Hope she watches your back, that's all."

"Liv."

Olivia began eating again and without words, indicated that the conversation was now over.

_Rox-ah-nna_, Olivia thought bitterly, then she flipped it around to a different perspective. _O-liv-ia_. Damn.


End file.
